Hearts of the Ocean
by Izabella G. D
Summary: In 1912, the marjority of the society believed that the Titanic was the ship of dreams. Rachel Berry thought otherwise. She considered it a slave ship, taking her back home into an unwanted engagement in chains. Then she met Quinn Fabray, an artist with a free soul, who saved her in every way that a person can be saved. Rachel knew that her life would never be the same again.
1. The Ship of Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hello, guys! So, I'm back with this new fic and I really hope you'll enjoy it! I couldn't resist writing a Titanic!Faberry, especially because of the drawing scene. As Santana says: wanky!

A very special thanks to my Beta harleysantana23. You're amazing!

Have a good reading!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Ship of Dreams**

Rachel Berry was never one to be melancholic. But as she looked at the charming English highlights through the window of the car, she silently wished she could just stay there for as long as her shattered soul needed.

To smile.

To heal.

To live.

The brunette rested her forehead against the relatively clean window and distractedly observed the tiny moisture her breathing was forming. She wanted to reach the tip of her fingers over it to simply create silly doodles, but she knew that the diamond on her right hand would ridiculously sparkle in the front of her face and the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her unwanted compromise.

So, she chose to sigh instead.

"You should manage a smile, Rachel." Her mother commented beside her. "Your fiancé is doing whatever he can to please you. The least you can do is show him some gratitude."

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Shelby Corcoran Berry liked to say she knew what was best for her daughter, thank you very much. She had raised her little girl to be a true lady among the American high society, so when Finn Hudson showed interest in her, she was more than glad to arrange their marriage.

Not to mention that he would save them from the debts Hiram Berry had left them.

"I don't want to be repetitive, but you know very well I have every right to be upset, mother." Rachel replied. She heard her mother shuffle in her seat.

"I can't see why. We're going to New York. Isn't it your dream city?" Rachel grumbled, but Shelby didn't feel intimidated by it. "Besides, there's an engagement party with five hundred people waiting for you there. I bet you'll be on every newspaper's front page."

"It's not how I wanted it to happen." Rachel murmured sadly just as the car came into a stop. Her mother grabbed her chin with a little more force than necessary and gave her a hard stare.

"When we get out of this car, you'll greet your future husband with a big smile." The older woman instructed. "You will be pleasant and gentle. Our lives lay in your hands, Rachel. Don't waste them." Then, like she hadn't just been rude to her own daughter, Shelby leaned in, adjusted the girl's classy hat and pressed a cold kiss on her cheek.

It was all Rachel didn't need: a reason not to speak.

The door opened to reveal the smug features of Finn Hudson and it took all of Rachel to don't cringe at his sight.

"Ladies," He saluted them. "We've finally arrived. Shall we go on board?"

Shelby nodded politely and accepted his offered arm to land on the pavement. Rachel straightened her long dress and grabbed hold of William Schuester's stretched hand.

After his assistance, the older man bowed at Rachel and hastily left. Not that she minded. She wasn't fond of Finn's bodyguard and hated it when he trailed her steps at her extremely jealous fiancé's command.

She never thought she could feel so trapped in her life.

"So, this is the famous unsinkable ship!" Shelby commented.

"It surely is unsinkable," Finn confirmed as he handled William fifty dollars to be given as a tip for one of the White Star Line employee. "Believe me, Shelby, God himself could not sink this ship."

Rachel eyed the Titanic with critical eyes and frowned. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than Mauritania."

Finn shot her an arrogant smirk and patted her shoulder like she was a naïve five-year-old girl who needed to understand that her thoughts should not be heard out loud.

"You can be nonchalant about a lot of things, darling, but not about Titanic." He said eyeing the ship like it was his brand new toy. "It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious."

"She knows." Shelby interjected gaining a fake chuckle from Finn.

"It's very difficult to impress your daughter, Shelby." He said circling his arm around Rachel's waist. "But she has to learn that once she gets to be called Mrs. Hudson, I expect her to be good to me. I won't tolerate disobedience."

Rachel flinched at his suggestive tone. She wanted to tell him that she would never be a lifeless doll. God, she wanted to yell at him that no, she did not want to marry him, much less give birth to the Hudson's heir. But then she caught her mother's warning glance and decided to impersonate the role that would accompany her for the rest of her life: the well educated and every man's dream wife.

A real stage would never, ever do that to her.

When they entered the Titanic, she behaved like everybody expected her to. She elegantly walked beside her fiancé and nodded at all the people that mattered on their selected circle in society. She pretended to be awestruck by the faint smell of fresh paint and the china that had never been used. She acted like she couldn't wait to lie down on the Egyptian sheets that had never been slept in.

Rachel tried not to show that she had actually embarked in a slave ship that was taking her back home in chains.

She may have been silent beside her future husband's towering figure.

But inside, she was screaming.

**~;~**

Three aces and two kings.

Some times it's all it takes to change a person's life.

Quinn Fabray certainly wasn't complaining.

As she stared at her lucky hand, she did her best to mask her satisfaction. Her poker face had never been more necessary and ridiculously rhetoric. The blonde eyed her long time friend Santana Lopez and immediately noticed how tense she was. The brunette would never admit it, but she was sweating in fear.

The two guys they were playing cards with, were deeply concentrated in the game and that truly amused Quinn. It was quite a change from their previous behavior when Quinn and Santana had entered into the bar and asked them to bet everything they had in a poker game. The Swedish guys had eyed Quinn up and down, but she didn't recoil a bit, even when they raised a critical eyebrow at her slightly lousy dress and rather manly boots she insisted on wearing wherever she went, claiming that they didn't hurt her feet as much as the other shoes did.

They laughed at the beautiful girl with golden hair and bright hazel eyes and gladly agreed with her proposition, clearly thinking it was going to be an easy win.

Now they were peeing their pants and Quinn was absolutely delighted.

She decided it was time to get down to business.

"Alright," She said effectively breaking the silence around the table. "This is it. Somebody's life is about to change." Four pairs of eyes simultaneously stared at the Titanic tickets and the few dollars over the table.

"Santana?" Quinn said. "What have you got?"

"_Nada_." Her friend said bitterly.

Quinn pouted. "_Nada_?"

Santana rolled her eyes in anger. "Yes, Fabray. Nothing." Quinn nodded and looked at the man who was sitting at her right.

"Sven?" The guy shook his head in defeat and murmured an accented 'nothing'. That only left his companion. "Olaf?"

The second man shot her an overconfident smile and reveled his hand. Quinn cringed and looked at Santana apologetically.

"Two pairs… Wow. I'm so sorry, Santana." The Latina punched the table in fury.

"You're sorry, Fabray? You fucking bet all we had!" But before she could curse the taller girl even further, Quinn grinned and cut her ramble off.

"I'm sorry you're not gonna see mama Lopez for a long time…" She said. "Because we're going to America! Full house, boys!" Quinn announced whooping.

"_Hija de la puta_!" Santana excitedly yelled. "I can't believe you fooled me!"

The girls laughed and hugged and completely ignored Olaf and Sven punching each other for their lack of good luck. They simply grabbed the tickets and cheered for their new adventure.

"I'm going to America!" Santana proclaimed for whoever could hear her. "_Dios_, I'm going to America!"

"I'm going home!" Quinn said joining her.

"I don't think so, ladies." The barman interrupted them pointing at the clock. "The _Titanic _is going to America in five minutes." Quinn widened her eyes and dropped everything that was over the table into her worn out bag.

"Holy crap, Santana, we gotta go now!" Her friend nodded fervently and got hold of her own belongings. Soon, they were running out of the bar and into the crowd like their lives depended on it.

And it actually did.

The sun was too warm above their heads and the people around them were making it difficult for them to keep moving faster, but that didn't stop the young girls from laughing in pure joy.

"I'm going to be a millionaire!" Santana squealed. "I'm gonna make tons of money and then I'll come back here to buy a beautiful house! I'm gonna – ouch, that was my foot, you _loco_! – I'm gonna be fucking rich!"

Quinn giggled at her friend as they finally reached their ship of dreams. They were already putting the ramp down.

"Wait!" She pleaded as they run up the slop. "Please, wait!"

The sailor eyed them suspiciously and Quinn raised her hands in a surrender gesture. "We're passengers. We have the tickets."

"Have you passed by the hygiene inspection?" He asked still looking at their clothes unconvinced. Quinn nodded frantically.

"Of course." She lied.

Quinn crossed her fingers and she could bet her recently conquered tickets that Santana was doing just the same.

"Alright." The man finally said. "Come on board." The girls laughed and started running into the elegant corridors of the ship.

"We're too damn lucky, did you know that?" Quinn asked Santana.

"I'm thankful for your tiny white ass, blondie!" Santana said. "I didn't know you were such a bad ass at poker." Quinn laughed and dragged Santana towards the deck. Hundreds of other passengers were already there as they waved their good bye for their friends and relatives. Quinn climbed into an iron gate and started waving happily.

"Good bye! I'm gonna miss you!" She shouted. Santana eyed her curiously.

"Do you know someone?"

"Of course not," Quinn scoffed. "But who cares?" Santana rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"Good bye, lovelies!" The brunette joined in. "I'll never forget you!"

The ship started moving and soon, the people of Southampton turned into small dots. Santana and Quinn moved inside the ship and made their way for their room in the third class.

"Which one is it?" Santana asked.

"G-60." Quinn informed. "I think it's this way." She said pointing at a corridor at their left.

Along the way, the girls smiled and greeted every person they met. There were old couples and single moms and young boys and girls like themselves. Quinn found it fascinating. She liked to know different people and get to know what they thought about life. She simply liked to learn and go on as she pleased.

When they got into the room, there were a couple of young men in there. One had an immaculate haircut and cobalt blue eyes. He had a sweet smile on his face and his shoes were shining, even if they weren't a brand new pair. The other one had a rebel black hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a bow tie and he seemed equally welcoming. The taller of them was the first to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. This is Blaine Anderson." Quinn shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and this is my friend Santana Lopez."

"Hi." Santana said.

"Funny, I thought our companions would be two Swedish boys. At least that was what the men who sold us the tickets said." Blaine commented. Quinn bit her lip and giggled.

"That's a long story." She said.

"Yeah, one that I'm not willing to tell you now." Santana grumbled as she climbed up the twin bed. "I really need to take a nap." Quinn squinted her eyes.

"Who told you to get the top bunk?"

"Sorry, Fabray. Better luck next time." Santana said smirking before passing the hell out. Quinn sighed and smiled sympathetically at Blaine and Kurt.

"She's actually nice when you get to know her better." She said.

The men looked at each other in an intimate manner as they genuinely started laughing. Quinn joined them and as she stared at their intertwined hands, she concluded their love would make a beautiful portrait.

**~;~**

The first class suit looked like an Empire's room. Its walls were meticulously painted in pastels and the furniture was elegantly decorated in a modernist style. As soon as Rachel entered her private bedroom, she asked one of the maids to help her hang her paintings into the walls. She had refused to leave without them, even if her argument had cost her annoyed glances by her mother and Finn.

But it was worth it, she decided. They were her only escape to the world of the arts she loved so much, so, if she couldn't shine on the stage, she would make sure to at least admire her beautiful portraits.

"I can't believe you're hanging those silly scribbles all over the wall." Finn commented by the door. "They're a waste of money."

Rachel sighed in annoyance and almost pleaded for her maid to stay in the when she excused herself to give the couple some privacy.

"They're not scribbles, Finn, they're impressive pieces of art. I happen to find them fascinating." The brunette said as she trailed her fingers over one of Picasso's paintings. "It's like a dream. They have true without logic." She mused.

"Silly." Finn retorted clearly disinterested.

"You know, Finn, the difference between your taste in art and mine is that I have some." Rachel snapped. Finn shrugged.

"At least they were cheap."

Rachel slowly inhaled and exhaled as she tried to calm her temper. Finn always knew how to upset her. "I'd like to be left alone, Finn. Please."

"Alright," He said. "But I'll come back in half an hour to escort you for supper. I expect you to be pleasant with me this time." He warned before he left.

Rachel sat on the soft bed and allowed herself to cry. She tried to think of a way out of her trapped life, only to come up with no idea of what to do. It's always been like this ever since her father died two years ago.

Seventeen-year-old girls weren't meant to feel so lost.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the memory of her father's gentle voice, whispering assurances to her whenever she had a bad dream.

"_When the world seems dark, remember that you can take advantage of it to see the stars. And then you sing, my dear." _He'd say.

And so she did. Her flawless voice reverberated through the room with the hope that her sky would be clear once more.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine… Going up she goes. Up she goes…"

* * *

**A/N2:** For those who like Shelby, I'd like to apologize for portraying her as an insensible mother like Rose's mom. I like her too (not to mention that I have a huge crush on Indina Menzel), but I felt it would be right to add her in this fic. On the next chapter, you'll get to know a little bit of how Quinn met Santana and also, Brittany will make her appearance. Get ready for a Faberry interaction as well!

Now, please, review and let me know how I'm doing so far!


	2. At First Sight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Oh my God, guys, you are amazing! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews and also for adding the story to favorites/alerts! I love you all so, so much! So, here is chapter two and as promised, there are a lot of Faberry interactions. Brittana fans will be glad, as well!

A very special thanks to my beta harleysantana23! You're an angel.

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**At First Sight**

Quinn woke up early in the following day. The first rays of the sun shone on the tiny window of their bedroom, so she accepted its appealing invitation to explore as much as she could of the ship of dreams. She stretched, rubbed to sleep away from her eyes and shook a snoring Santana awake.

"No, I don't wanna..." The brunette mumbled as she shoved Quinn's playful hands away from her hair. "Después, mama." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Santana hugging her pillow like it was a Teddy Bear. It was priceless.

"C'mon, San. It's a beautiful day outside." The artist tempted but to no avail. Sensing that a gentle wake-up call wouldn't get her anywhere, Quinn decided to be more practical, so she pinched Santana's nose until the girl could feel the lack of oxygen on her lungs.

Hell broke loose and Quinn was delighted.

"Damn it, Quinn!" Santana cursed as she hoisted out of the bed. "You could have killed me in my sleep."

"Oh, please. Don't act like you haven't done this to me before." The blonde replied between giggles. "And be quite or else you'll wake Blaine and Kurt up."

"Too late now." Kurt grumbled from the upper part of the bed. "I bet Santana's screech woke up the whole ship."

Quinn laughed at Santana's exasperated curses in Spanish and took it as a sign that everything would be alright during the day. It was their routine after all: rise, make a prank and smile.

Then live and cherish freedom like a leaf in the wind.

We only live once, that's what they always said.

After standing the line to take a quick shower, the two girls followed their new formed friends towards the third class saloon to eat their breakfast. Blaine had advised them to always get there as earlier as possible; otherwise, there wouldn't be any food left.

Quinn wasn't surprised. She had too much experience with traveling in ships, so she knew how to survive in its less privileged areas.

They had a pleasant conversation during the meal and by the time they left the saloon, the ship had stopped at Queenstown in Ireland to embark more passengers. While Kurt and Blaine excused themselves to take a walk around the ship, Quinn and Santana decided to take a look at the city's port by the deck. They knew that the Titanic had made a stop at Cherbourg in France the night before, but unfortunately, they were too exhausted to actually see the city.

The nineteen year old girls leaned against the balustrade and observed as 250 passengers or so embarked on the ship. Most of them belonged to the first class and Santana couldn't help but huff at the sight of dogs being held like kings by the well dressed women. Quinn only shook her head and chuckled at Santana's constant complains of how the small animals were going to poke on the third class to remind them of their place.

It took one hour and a half for the Titanic to be on the sea again. It had started sailing with a steady velocity, but soon, the Captain ordered his sailors to challenge the machine's speed.

Quinn and Santana were in awe.

"Hey, San!" Quinn excitedly said as she spotted two dolphins swimming right beside the ship. "Look at how fast they are! Look!"

The brunette bowed her body just in time to see a dolphin jumping out of the sea. "Whoa!" She cheered. "This is amazing!"

Quinn nodded along and carefully escalated the balustrade until she was standing on the tip of the deck. She took a deep breath and silently celebrated the feeling of freedom. She never thought she could be so incandescently happy.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already," Santana jokingly commented. "But it looks very small of course."

"I can see changes." Quinn added. "And brightness and opportunities and no restrictions. I can do everything as I please because I'm a queen."

"Then shout it, Q!" Santana encouraged.

Quinn, of course, was happy to oblige.

"I'm the queen of the world!" She bellowed from the top of her lungs. She felt the breeze greet her gently, so she opened her arms and welcomed it right back. Santana imitated her action and soon, they started whooping for their fortunate lives.

If only they knew that their journey was about to get turned upside down...

**~,~**

Rachel knew her mother wasn't pleased.

On the outside, the older woman was acting all proper with polite smiles and delicate gestures, but on the inside, she was fuming.

Rachel observed as Shelby glanced at Mercedes Jones on the far corner of the table like she was an insolent young girl who wasn't meant to be at their selected social circle. If looks could kill, the woman wouldn't be standing far too long among them.

Rachel guessed that the reason why Mercedes was suffering so much prejudice was because she was a new rich. Her future husband, Sam Evans, had found gold in a mine in Texas, so they could spend as much money as they wanted now. For what the brunette knew, Mercedes was traveling along with Sam's younger sister, who was only two years younger than Rachel herself. She was a shy girl, and would mostly be found at their private suite reading a book.

Rachel considered her lucky. At least she didn't have to face hypocrisy at every other day.

"So, I was wondering… Who idealized this wonderful ship?" Mercedes asked efficiently breaking the uncomfortable silence. Michael Chang, one of the superiors of the White Star Line, smiled at her.

"I did. But we wouldn't be sitting in this amazing machinery if it wasn't for our Engineer Noah Puckerman." He said motioning to the strong man beside him. Rachel smiled at him with respect. He was one of the few people in the ship who didn't treat her like she was a naïve child.

"You did a wonderful job, Mr. Puckerman." She said.

"Thank you, Rachel." He grinned. Finn wasn't happy with the exchange between them.

"You know I don't like it when you talk about subjects that don't concern you." He mumbled in a low tone so only she and her mother could listen to him. Shelby grabbed her arm with a little more force than necessary and nodded towards Finn.

"She knows." The older woman replied.

Mercedes noticed the odd behavior of the unusual family and frowned when Finn didn't even let his fiancée choose her own meal when the waiter stopped by their table.

"We'll want the lamb with no salad, please." He ordered. "You like lamb, don't you, sweetie?" He asked Rachel.

It still amazed her how her fiancée of two years still hadn't noticed that she was a vegetarian. The brunette was about to say it to him when she caught her mother's warning stare. Sighing, she decided to offer him a fake smile and a nod.

"Are you going to cut the meat for her too, Mr. Hudson?" Mercedes mocked. Finn chose to ignore her. Not that she cared anyway. "So, since I am surrounded by men who adore to make decisions", the woman said sending Finn an ironic smile, "Who decided to name this ship Titanic? Was it you Mike?"

The Asian man nodded and stuffed his chest like he was actually really proud of himself. "Yes, it was me. I wanted a name that described the ship's strength, irreverence, size and above all, agility."

Everybody stared at him in admiration for his apparent creativity, but Rachel couldn't help but comment: "Have you ever read Dr. Freud's books, Mr. Chang? He explains why men are so obsessed with the size of things."

Mercedes laughed out loud and Noah Puckerman didn't hide his smirk. Shelby and Finn, however, didn't seem very pleased by her behavior and Mike looked like he had just been obliged to swallow a lemon.

She didn't wait for a reprehension this time and excused herself from the lunch table. Mercedes shook her head in awe.

"She's a fierce one, Finn. Will you be able to handle her?" She provoked. The man didn't answer her. His face was contorted in anger and all that came out of his mouth after ten minutes of silence was:

"Who is this Freud? Is he a passenger or something?"

**~,~**

Scratch.

Frown.

Erase.

Try again.

The pen traveled up and down the paper and a few minutes of pure perfectionism later, Quinn Fabray was smiling like a proud parent at the drawing she had just managed to make. It was another routine of hers: find a good source of inspiration, grab her material, criticize her own skills and keep moving on until she was truly satisfied with the art she had created.

"You are very talented." A dreamy voice with an adorable Irish accent commented by her side. Quinn diverted her attention from the portrait of the lovely family she was working on to look at a beautiful blonde who was offering her a sweet smile. She was a little bit taller than Quinn and possessed marvelous blue eyes that had the power to intimidate the ocean. Her pink dress was flowing with the wind and Quinn smiled when she heard Santana sigh in admiration beside her.

"Thank you very much." Quinn sympathetically said. She could have sworn Santana had growled in jealousy in her ear, so she poked the girl on the ribs to let her know that as much as the taller blonde seemed to be an amazing young woman, she wasn't exactly her type.

"Do you make money with your drawings?" She asked in curiosity. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

"I try to, but people don't exactly pay much for them."

"Oh, well, then they don't know what they're missing." The girl said. "I'm Brittany Pierce."

Quinn was about to introduce herself when Santana practically jumped in the front of the girl with a stretched hand and a huge smile on her face. "I'm Santana Lopez." Brittany didn't seem to mind Santana's interruption and shook her hand pleasantly. Quinn rolled her eyes good naturally.

"And I'm Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you, Brittany."

"Likewise." Brittany replied still staring intently at Santana. "I just embarked into the ship from Queenstown."

"If you don't mind my indiscretion, why are you heading to America?" Santana asked clearly interested. The shine on Brittany's eyes faltered a little and the brunette immediately wished she hadn't asked anything. "I'm sorry. You don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok." She said gently. "My parents died recently, so I'm moving in to live with an auntie." The girl reveled. Quinn smiled at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." The artist said. "I know how it is to have no family."

"What happened to your parents?" Brittany asked.

But she received no answer.

Right at that moment, Quinn's gaze was attracted like a magnet to the most gorgeous girl she had ever laid her eyes on. The small brunette had just got into the balustrade above them and she seemed a little off the world as she stared at the sea beyond her. She wore a classy beige dress and elegant black gloves. Her hair was beautifully tied in a bun and she didn't look a day older than seventeen.

The air rushed out from Quinn's lungs and she remembered thinking that it was a ridiculously cliché thing to happen.

But she didn't care.

The girl must have felt Quinn's hypnotized gaze upon her, because she locked a pair of adorable and intriguingly sorrowful chocolate eyes with Quinn's hazel ones.

The artist immediately wanted to cheer her up and make those orbs smile at her.

"I think your friend has got a crush on that lady." Quinn barely heard Brittany say in amusement. Santana snorted in an inelegantly manner.

"Forget it, Quinn. It's easier to burp a freaking angel than get near her."

Quinn wasn't an idiot; she knew how the world worked. But the girl kept her eyes locked on hers, so maybe she wanted to be inconsequent just for once. She wanted to get up and walk towards her. She wanted to know her name and tell her that she could pretty much become her muse, since she probably would dream about her every night.

But then a snobbish looking man appeared by her side and broke their connection.

The artist observed as he guided the girl back to the insides of the ship and left her staring into nothing.

She hated that stranger man and she wasn't even sorry.

"Q? Are you there?" Santana playfully said waving a hand in the front of Quinn's face.

"Yeah." Quinn sighed.

"She's like an impossible dream. You know that right?" Santana said worried for her friend's happiness. Quinn merely smiled and scratched the paper again.

"The Titanic was also an impossible dream a few days ago, but here we are, right?"

Santana smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Here we are."

Maybe everything would be alright.

**~,~**

The first class saloon was everything but ordinary at the dinner time.

The tables were made of the finest wood and the spoons, forks and knives shone on the passengers faces like they were mirrors. The napkins were carefully folded and the chairs couldn't be more comfortable even if they tried. The waiters served food for everyone's preferences and the discreet sound of the champagne popping into the crystal cups served as a pleasant sensation of cheeriness.

The violinists played classical songs while everybody just ignored them with their meaningless subjects.

Everybody but one person, that is.

Rachel stared at her empty plate not paying any attention at all to the futile conversation that was being held around her. She didn't need to.

She would hear everything they were saying once again in the following night and in the one after that. She didn't exactly need to be a fortune teller to predict her own future.

Same circle of snobbish people.

Same events.

A husband who'd show her off to his friends like she was a lifeless trophy.

She felt like a bird locked on a golden cage. It didn't matter how hard she tried to rebel and demand to bet set free; they would never allow her to fly. She would never live her own way.

She couldn't even scream, because there simply wasn't anyone who would care for her well being.

There wasn't anyone who would actually _notice_ her.

"Excuse me." Rachel said suddenly to anyone in particular at the round dinner table. She unceremoniously threw her silky napkin over the chair and walked away, completely ignoring her mother's call backs.

Such worthless attempts.

As worthless as she considered her own life at that moment.

The brunette took hold of the hem of her beautiful and ridiculously expensive dress and just ran. Her eyes were blurry and her mouth was dry. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to cry, but her warning sob was an indication that her sorrow would finally break free after years of being bottled up. She didn't even know if she had bumped into an arrogant lady while she flashed through the first class halls towards the deck, but she was far away from giving it a second thought.

Good manners didn't concern her any longer.

She finally reached the deck's railing. The sea stared at her from beyond and she took a shaky breath. Her steps faltered and her tears finally fell down her face, but after only one minute of hesitancy, she climbed over the gate, positioned her body outside the ship and got ready to let go.

The sea didn't look very inviting, but neither did the life she was having.

She was ready to end it, when a soft and yet husky voice reached her ears.

"Please, don't do it."

Rachel turned her head slightly around and found herself staring at a familiar beautiful blonde girl who had the most mesmerizing and concerned eyes that ever been directed at her. She recognized her as the young woman who was looking intently at her earlier at the balustrade.

At first Rachel thought that the stranger might have been a pleasant person to talk to...

… But now she just considered her an annoying brat, who was blatantly ruining her plans.

"Step back!" Rachel warned. "Don't come any closer!"

The blonde didn't feel intimidated by her harsh tone and kept taking careful steps towards her. "Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." The girl gently said as she offered a pale hand to the brunette.

"No, just stay where you are!" Rachel ordered turning her attention back to the sea. "I mean it… I'll let go!"

"No, you won't." The young woman replied in an overconfident tone. Rachel scoffed and turned her attention back to her unwanted companion.

"What do you mean I won't?" She huffed indignantly. "Don't presume you can tell me what I will or won't do!"

The annoying brat only shrugged: "Well, you would've done it already."

The nerve of that irritating person!

"You're distracting me. Go away!"

She didn't.

Rachel observed as she took off her worn out black coat and threw it carelessly into the floor. "I can't. I'm too involved now." The girl said while smoothing the hopeless winkles of her rather lousy green dress. "If you jump, I'm gonna have to jump right after you."

The brunette stared at her in total disbelieve. Was this stranger caring more for her safety than her own mother? It was almost not right. "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." She weakened, not wanting to hurt anybody with her future actions.

"It will be alright. I'm a good swimmer." The blonde replied. She was untying her boots now.

"The fall would kill you." Rachel reasoned.

"It would probably hurt, yes." The stranger agreed. "Actually, I'm more worried about the water temperature."

Rachel gulped and stared at the violent waves the helices of the ship were creating. "How cold?" She asked uncertain.

"Freezing." The girl stated eyeing the sea with apathy. "This is why I'm not looking forward to jump after you… But like I said, I don't have another choice. I'm involved now."

Rachel watched as the blonde bit her lower lip, took two more steps towards her and fixated her bright green orbs on her own chocolate ones. "Will you come back to the ship?"

"No!" Rachel snapped. She silently hoped that her rudeness would make the girl give up and finally leave her alone, but of course that the universe decided to conspire against her.

"Have you ever been to Lima in Ohio?" The taller girl asked out of the blue.

"What?" Rachel asked in a mix of confusion and exasperation.

"Well, the city has one of the most severe winters of the country." The blonde informed like they were having quite a comfortable conversation in a saloon during tea time. "When I was seven years old, my father took me to ice fish." She stopped for a moment to analyze Rachel's appearance then decided that she needed to detail the whole thing: "To ice fish, you need to-"

That truly annoyed the hell out of Rachel. "I know what ice fishing is!"

"Sorry." The young woman apologized as she lifted her hands in an 'I surrender' kind of way. "You just seem like an indoor kind of girl. Anyways… I fell into the icy water and let me tell you: I felt like a thousand knives were going through each and every part of my body." She cringed as she remembered the excruciating sensation. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think… I just felt pain. So, that's why I'm not looking forward to face this freezing ocean."

Rachel shook her head rather vehemently. "You're crazy!"

She received an elegantly lifted eyebrow as a response. "I guess you're right, but with all the respect, miss, I'm not the one hocking off the ship here."

Busted.

'C'mon," The blonde said as she offered Rachel her hand again. "Take my hand. You don't want to do this."

Rachel couldn't help but shiver under her intense glance. It wasn't often that the brunette received such honest and sweet attention, so she couldn't help but accept the stranger's hand.

A shiver ran up and down her spine when their skins touched for the first time.

"Phew!" The blonde angel said with a pretty smile when Rachel carefully turned her body around the gate to face her savior. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

Rachel shook the hand she was still holding. "Rachel Barbra Corcoran Berry."

Quinn giggled and the smaller woman immediately loved the sound. "I think I might ask you to write your name on a piece of paper for me."

Rachel chuckled through tears finding it adorable how charming and easy going her own personal hero was.

"C'mon, I'll pull you over." Quinn said. Rachel nodded and started to climb up the gate again. But the hem of her dress got stuck at the tip of her shoes and in a blink of an eye, she was slipping down. She screamed and felt Quinn's hands holding on to hers for dear life.

"I got you!" Quinn said while desperately trying to pull Rachel over. "I got you, Rachel!"

"Help me, please!" Rachel cried out.

"Listen to me," Quinn requested her with a firm voice. Her heart broke when Rachel stared back at her with fearful doe eyes. "I got you. I won't let go. Try to climb over and I'll help you, alright?" Rachel nodded frantically and did as she was told. Quinn put all her strength in display and pulled Rachel up.

"That's it, Rachel, c'mon." The blonde encouraged. She finally pulled the smaller girl into the ship and instantly put her arms around her waist when she felt tiny hands gripping the collar of her dress in pure fear.

They collapsed into the floor. Quinn did her best to easy Rachel's fall, by placing her hands under her body. The brunette hugged the soft body on the top of hers and buried her face on the crock of Quinn's neck. The sweet smell of the woman's skin made Rachel's shivers subside for a little bit.

"Are you ok?" Quinn whispered in her ear.

Rachel was about to answer "yes", when a thundering voice interrupted her.

"What is going on here?"

Rachel recognized the police chief and yelped when an officer grabbed Quinn by her arm and roughly shoved her into a corner. "Don't move an inch!" He growled at the girl. Rachel watched in horror as the chief cuffed the taller woman.

"Wait-"

"Rachel!" The harsh tone of Finn Hudson reverberated above them and before Rachel had time to process what was going on, she felt herself being enveloped into his claustrophobic arms. "What happened?" He asked. The chief motioned to Quinn and Finn marched towards her.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on my fiancée?" He asked in fury. Quinn frowned and remained silent, but Finn was having none of that. "Answer me, your miserable bastard! How dare you –"

"Finn!" Rachel squealed placing her body between them. She shot Quinn an apologetic sad smile before turning her attention to her fiancée. "It was an accident." She lied trying not to feel intimidated by everybody's eyes upon her. William Schuester had chosen that exact moment to make his appearance so she crossed her fingers for him not to notice her nervousness.

"An accident?" Finn repeated.

"Yes!" Rachel nodded. "I was trying to look at the helices and then I slipped. If it hadn't been for Miss Fabray here, I would be dead by now."

It was the most terrible story she had ever come up with, but luckily for her, Finn didn't seem too interested to know the true. In fact, he was starting to look annoyed for being forced to leave his precious social event.

"Oh, she wanted to look at the helices." He nonchalantly said to the chief.

"Was that what really happened, kid?" One of the guards inquired Quinn. The blonde looked at Rachel for a second and decided to run along with the lie once she noticed the despair in the other girl's eyes.

"Yes," She confirmed. "That was pretty much it."

"You're a hero then! Well done!" The chief said in delight, not even remembering that he had been extremely rude to the girl just minutes before. But Quinn didn't care. They had released her from the cuffs, so everything was ok.

"Let's get back inside. It's freezing in here." Finn said as he pushed Rachel towards the halls.

"Uh… Maybe you should give something to the girl." The chief commented before they could leave. Finn sighed in boredom.

"Right. Schuester, I think 20 bucks should do it."

Rachel looked at him in disbelieve. "That's the price of your fiancée's life?"

Finn run a hand over his hair and contemplated what he should do. A meaningless smile formed on his lips as he walked towards Quinn, who was putting on her coat again.

"How about you join us to dinner tomorrow?" He asks. "We'll be delighted to hear a little bit more about your heroic act." The man didn't sound interested in hearing anything at all, but one look at Rachel's anxious face made Quinn rethink her answer for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"Sure. I'll be there." She replied.

"Excellent." Finn murmured before turning around and escorting Rachel back to their bedroom. She tried to wave back at Quinn, but Finn restrained her actions.

The blonde sighed and started to tie her boots again as the guards made their way back inside the ship. However, one figure stood still in the exact same place just following Quinn's every movement. She looked up and recognized Finn Hudson's bodyguard. He didn't seem very friendly, but she didn't recoil a bit.

"This is interesting," He said slowly as he pointed at the girls shoelaces. "Miss Berry fell out of the ship and you still had time to untie your boots."

Quinn froze and he smirked.

"I'll be watching you very closely, Miss Fabray."

And he was gone.

Deciding that she had had enough for one night, Quinn made her way to her dorm on the third class. Her friends were already asleep, so she carefully changed her clothes in the dark and got into bed. Her last thought before passing out was of how much trouble she was getting into.

"_But you're totally worth it, Rachel Berry."_

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, well, well! Our baby Quinn is totally in love with Rachel Berry! Be ready for sweet times on the next chapter! You'll also find out a little about Quinn's past. Now, please, review and let me know your opinion about this story!

**A/N 3:** Since Ryan Murphy lied to us about the Faberry Heaven, I'm thinking about writing a one shot based on the movie 'Just like heaven'. Would you guys read it?


	3. Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Guys, I can't even describe how happy I am with your amazing feedback! Thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!

So, as promised, this chapter has a lot of Faberry interaction. Get ready for sweet times!

A special thank you to my Beta harleysantana23 and WildLilFlower for making three amazing drawings based on this fic!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Acquaintances**

More than once, she had tried to imagine how a lifeless doll could be so gracious. Sure, there was a bunch of magnetic mechanisms carefully hidden behind the tiny music box that made it _be_, but that didn't change the fact that the porcelain ballerina was incandescently mesmerizing.

The swirling dancer was everything Rachel craved to be.

Free with her movements while she shined on her own stage.

She was irrationally jealous of an object and she wasn't even sorry.

Sorrowful chocolate eyes followed the music box's movements.

Right. Center. Left. Left. Right. Bow.

Rachel unconsciously began humming Tchaikovsky's Op.20 - she had always masochistically loved Swan Lake more than anything, because it was, and probably, always would be, the story of her life: trapped, silenced, _restricted -, _then she started brushing the soft waves of her silky chestnut hair above the dim light of the bedroom. If she closed her eyes and pretended hard enough, she could practically feel the stunning vibrancy of a true stage lying behind the music notes.

But then Finn Hudson unceremoniously opened the door and crashed her dreams once more.

"Finn, you should have knocked first. I'm indisposed." Rachel said. She quickly tied the knot of her robe and tried not to notice Finn's lustful eyes upon her body.

"I apologize." He said not sounding sorry at all. He took four steps forward and sat on Rachel's dressing table. "I just wanted to give you something before I went to sleep."

"You don't have to give me anything, Finn. I-" His answer to her pleas came in the form of a velvet box. Rachel gasped and shook her head no. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ accept another gift that would only serve to mark her as his property. "I don't-"

"I intended to save this until our engagement party." He rudely cut her off. "But I thought tonight would be appropriate." His long fingers opened the box to reveal a blue diamond necklace.

Rachel didn't need to be a specialist in jewelry to conclude that the necklace in the front of her must have cost a fortune. She wasn't pleased and that annoyed the hell out of Finn, who wasn't quite ready to give up on his arrogant mannerisms.

"This necklace was used by Louis XVI." Finn practically recited like a seven-year-old-school boy. "It's called the Heart of the Ocean."

Rachel frowned when Finn put it around her neck. It was heavy.

As if she needed more weight to carry over her shoulders...

"It's a bit overwhelming." Rachel complained.

Finn shrugged. "It was made for royalty."

Rachel winced when he brought his face closer to hers. Her nostrils were invaded by the faint smell of Scotch coming from his erratic breath and she felt like screaming. "There's nothing I'd deny you, Rachel. There's nothing I wouldn't give you." Finn breathed out as he sneaked his hands dangerously close to her chest. "If only you wouldn't reject me..."

Rachel let out a strangled munch of air and pushed his hands away from her. She got up and scooted as far away as she could from him.

"You're disrespecting me, Finn." She said. "I'm not that kind of girl. Now, if you don't want to face a scandal, I suggest you leave my room. Now." She demanded with the firmest voice she could manage. Finn recoiled a bit.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll leave. But remember: in less than a month, you'll be mine."

And he was gone, leaving a shaky Rachel behind.

She didn't cry that night. The brunette decided she had had enough stress for the day. God, she had nearly died just a few hours before, if it hadn't been for one Quinn Fabray.

And then there was a smile, at the mere mention of the blonde's name. Her eyes fluttered closed and the butterflies were set free on her stomach. The _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ of her heart composed a beautiful irregular song that brought a strange sense of joy to her ears.

Her brain was filled with images of sweetness and adorable lousy dresses.

Rachel dreamed of greenish hazel eyes that night and when the morning came, she asked her personal maid to deliver Quinn a note (_to thank you properly_, she had written).

She was pleasantly surprised to find out that she was actually genuinely happy for a change.

Apparently, Quinn Fabray had the gift to save her life in every way possible.

Rachel surely wasn't complaining.

**~;~**

They knew that at least a dozen pair of eyes was focused on them.

Judging.

Fuming.

Scrutinizing.

But the more they got to know each other, the less Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry paid any attention to the antagonizing glances being shot at their direction. Rachel in particular, was in awe about all the adventures the blonde girl had lived. She immediately wanted to unravel all of Quinn's secrets.

Not that the artist wanted to hide them, anyway.

"I've lived like a leaf blown in the wind since I was 16 years old." Quinn told her with a cute smile playing on her lips. "My parents came from a very wealthy family, so it was difficult for them to deal with my lifestyle. When I told them I wanted to be an artist and be free to live on my own, they disowned me."

Rachel yelped and Quinn giggled. "Don't be sorry, I was pretty okay with it." The blonde confessed. "I got to meet so many interesting people and do so many things."

The brunette smiled and nodded. True to be told, she really admired Quinn's courage to live as she pleased. It made her want to get even closer to the beautiful blonde just to feel a little bit of the freedom that irradiated from her.

"So, Miss Berry," Quinn sing sang as she playfully bumped into Rachel. The action made the brunette giggle like a school girl. "We've walked around a mile on this deck. You know everything about my childhood, but I guess that's not why you came to me, right?"

Rachel nodded and sighed. "Miss Fabray, I…"

"Quinn." The artist gently interjected as she offered Rachel a charming smirk. It was infectious and Rachel found herself smiling right back at her.

"Quinn…" The brunette let the name slip from her lips at ease and immediately loved the sound of it. "I'd like to thank you for what you did. Not only for saving my life, but also for your discretion."

"No problem, Rachel." Quinn replied. Rachel blushed. Never before had her name been muttered so reverently.

"I know what you must be thinking: 'Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?'" Rachel dejectedly recited. Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, I didn't think that at all." The artist denied rather vehemently. "Actually, I was thinking: 'What must have happened to this beautiful girl to make her think she has no way out?'"

Hazel orbs observed as silky cheeks changed from tan to pale red. Quinn took it as a sign to keep going: "You were a mesmerizing puzzle to me since the very first time I saw you. I wanted to – no, scratch that –, I still _want_ to make those expressive eyes smile to me." Quinn said in a whisper.

For Rachel, those words sounded like a lullaby – one that was only meant to her ears.

That feeling alone made her want to open up to the beautiful angel in the front of her.

Screw the consequences.

Quinn noticed Rachel's anxious behavior and ever so chivalrously, took hold of Rachel's right hand and carefully guided her towards the nearest balustrade.

The sparkle of their skins was still there, joyfully dancing between their curious joined fingers.

"It's just…" Rachel trailed off trying very hard not to have a break down. "Everything is so wrong in my life. My fate is messed up by the people who want to control me." Rachel swallowed a lump and showed Quinn the overwhelming diamond on her right hand. "Five hundred people are watching my every move with critical eyes. I want to scream, but they… They won't listen to me, Quinn."

The blonde's heart broke at the sight of her muse's distressed appearance. She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had never felt that way before. It was something feral, something primal: she wanted to lunge at whoever had hurt Rachel.

She wanted to be Rachel's knight in shining armor and protect her from the world.

She wanted to kiss her.

She wanted to love her.

She wanted to fly away with her.

"Do you love him?" Quinn impulsively asked. Rachel stared at her with confused doe eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you love him?" Quinn repeated hoping; praying for the answer to be no. Rachel let out a nervous laugh.

"This is absurd!"

Quinn merely shrugged. "It's a simple question: do you love the guy or not?"

That topic came out so suddenly, that Rachel couldn't help but let a genuine laugh bubble out from her throat. Quinn joined her and the brunette tried not to think how melodious their giggles sounded together.

"This is really absurd!" Rachel all but screeched. "You shouldn't be asking me that. This is highly inappropriate! You don't know me, I don't know you and we are not having this conversation!" Rachel rumbled. It surprised her that she was doing it. It was a habit she was forced to abandon when she started her compromise with Finn. But she felt so free with Quinn that her old self was naturally coming back to life.

It was exhilarating and she couldn't stop smiling.

"You are rude and presumptuous." Rachel told Quinn in a know-it-all tone. The artist smirked and took it as a compliment, seeing as Rachel was still shooting her a radiant smile.

"Why, thank you!" Quinn mocked. Rachel scoffed and shook Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, Miss Fabray, I have already thanked you and…"

"… and insulted me." The blonde completed as she continued to shake Rachel's hand in a playful manner.

"Well, you deserved it." The smaller girl pointed out.

"Right." Quinn agreed. "I thought you were leaving." She joked as she motioned at their still shaking hands. Rachel snickered.

"I am." The brunette let go of Quinn's warm hand and stormed out like a true diva. But the fuzzy feeling that was running through her heart was pulling her back towards the taller girl. She just couldn't leave. Not really.

"You're so annoying!" She stated as she turned around rather dramatically. "And wait a minute… This is my part of the ship! You have to leave!"

Quinn laughed. "Whoa! Who is being rude now?"

Rachel huffed and took in Quinn's adorable appearance: blue dress, rather manly boots, pretty golden hair, pearly white teeth, strong, yet, delicate jaw and bright golden eyes, that morphed to green whenever the sun sparkled upon her.

She was gracefully standing in the front of Rachel just waiting for the answer of her purposefully rhetorical question. Her fingers were drumming a notepad she was holding.

"What is this thing you carry around?" Rachel asked as she unceremoniously caught Quinn's moleskin. The brunette opened a random page and let her jaw drop in awe as she stared at the pieces of art in the front of her.

She sat down at a classy chair and distractedly felt Quinn doing the same beside her.

"They're good." Rachel commented eyeing a portrait of Kurt and Blaine Quinn had painted the day before. Their love for each other was perfectly tangible in the piece of paper. "They're really good, actually."

"Thank you." Quinn murmured as she wistfully watched Rachel's smiling face

"Why didn't you tell me you were an artist?" Rachel questioned as she admired the pictures.

There were happy families, monuments, old couples and…

"Well, well, well." Rachel teased with a hint of jealousy when she bypassed a very vivid portrait of a naked woman.

Quinn's cheeks colored.

"Uh…" The girl incoherently answered.

"You liked this woman. You've drawn her many times." Rachel bitterly commented. She didn't know where that fierce feeling was coming from. But the mere thought of Quinn's attentive and caring eyes being directed to another girl – a naked girl, for crying out loud! – made her stomach twist and her heart furiously race against her ribcage.

"Well, she had beautiful hands." Quinn said while showing the brunette a drawing of the model's hands. "See?"

"Oh." Rachel muttered still not convinced about Quinn's innocence. She wanted so badly to ask the artist about her past lovers, but she feared she would upset the girl with rushed conclusions. Sure, Quinn seemed open minded, but still, they lived in 1912. Being free to love whoever you wanted was a dangerous path, so you simply didn't go screaming about it to whoever could hear you.

"I didn't kiss her or anything." Quinn answered Rachel's silent musings. "She was a one leg prostitute, you see." Quinn confided with an amused chuckle.

Rachel giggled and waited, but rather impatiently for the blonde to reveal her unsaid statement.

And so she did: "And in case you're wondering… I like women." Quinn courageously confessed. Her hands were shaking and her body was tense, but her voice never faltered. She reached out and held the cross that was hanging on her neck, as if praying for Rachel's acceptance. She still trusted God. No matter what her father said about Him not loving what he called her sinful life style; she just knew He would always be there for her.

"Are you… Do I… Hm…" Quinn stuttered as she worriedly stared at Rachel's stoned face. "I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable." Quinn whispered dejectedly.

Rachel woke up from her stupor when she felt Quinn get up to leave.

"No, please, don't go." She rushed out grabbing Quinn's wrist. "It's okay. Stay here with me."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm very sure. It's alright."

And it was.

It was alright because Rachel was thirteen years old when she had shared a peck with her childhood friend Emily Bingley. She had enjoyed the kiss and felt at home in the shy embrace, but then Shelby stormed into her room and made her vow to never see the girl again and to never, ever mention that occurrence to anyone.

Her attraction to girls had been carefully hidden from the society.

But now Quinn Fabray happened and she knew her disguise wouldn't be effective for too long.

"Good. That's good." Quinn said clearly relieved. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand as if to say "thank you for telling me and don't worry" and turned her attention back to the girl's artistic skills.

"Let me show you a special drawing." The blonde said. She flipped the moleskin's pages until she stopped at an old lady's sketch. "This woman used to sit in the same bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madam Bijoux. Her clothes were pretty worn out, see?" Quinn said pointing at the detail on the drawing.

Rachel chose to look at the young woman beside her instead.

"You have a gift, Quinn." She affirmed. "You do. You see people."

Quinn smiled and bit her lip. "I see you."

Rachel giggled. "And…?" She trailed off, jokingly seeking for a complement. Quinn stared at her longingly.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands. The intensity of Quinn's eyes upon her was too much to handle with at times. She feared that if she kept their connection she wouldn't be able to control her desires for so long.

She chose the easiest – but not the most craved – option: distract Quinn.

"Y-you told me you're traveling along with a friend, right?" Rachel mumbled out with fluttering eyelashes and a chuckle. "Tell me more about her. How did you two meet?"

"Her name is Santana." Quinn said while getting up and offering a hand to Rachel. The brunette accepted the blonde's silent invitation to keep walking around the ship. "She was born in Spain, but her family moved to England when she was only three years old. I met her two years ago when I was in a great need of help."

Rachel lifted a curious eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was working in a port when…"

"Wait." Rachel cut her off clearly amused. "How did you convince them to let you work at a port? I mean, they don't let girls carry heavy things, do they?"

Quinn smirked. "Of course not. That's why I dressed up like a boy. Anyway, I got cut from a rusty piece of machinery and then got a pretty high fever."

"Oh my God, Quinn!" Rachel said in horror. Quinn nodded and carried on: "I was mostly delirious, so I just keep wandering around the street when I ungraciously haltered against Santana. She wasn't amused at first, but then she noticed my appearance and took me to her mama's house. They took care of me, but not without Santana scoffing at me for being immature enough to dress like a boy."

Rachel sniggered. "Well, she was right."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but a few months later, when she decided to meet the whole world with me, she didn't think twice about disguising herself as a boy just so we could work at a ship. That's how we get to visit so many places."

Rachel smiled as she started to imagine Quinn wearing pants and suspenders. She was sure the artist looked charming.

"Why can't I be like you, Quinn?" Rachel sighed as she unconsciously traced a small scar upon Quinn's left temple. "Why can't I just do wherever I feel like doing?" She questioned more to herself than to the blonde.

She imagined stages and crowds and standing ovations.

She imagined freedom.

"Say we'll have an adventure together one day." Rachel excitedly beamed gaining a grin from the artist. "Even if to just talk about it."

"No, we'll go." Quinn vowed.

The sun was starting to set and its last flash of lights were creating a stunning aura above Rachel. The vision of her muse shining like a star in the front of her was making Quinn possess a courage she didn't know she had within her.

"We'll go to Santa Monica and we'll drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up and ride horses in the beach." Quinn said. "But we'll do it like cowboys."

Rachel laughed. "You mean with one leg on each side?"

"Yes!" Quinn confirmed.

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear rather shyly. "Will you show me how?"

"Yes. If you'd like." Quinn offered.

"What else can we do?"

"You seem like the kind of girl who enjoys classical music and operas." Quinn guessed. Rachel was delighted and looked like a five year old girl who had woken up in a bed full of presents on Christmas morning.

"Oh, I love them so much!" The brunette excitedly said. "My father used to let me attend to music lessons when I was a kid. I-I like to sing." She confessed.

"That's amazing, Rach!" Quinn said. Rachel's heart jumped when she felt that the girl was genuinely interested in her talent. "I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice."

"I… I can sing for you one day… If you want me to, that is." Rachel practically whispered as she timidly looked away at the sea.

But then Quinn, ever so affectionately, brushed her fingers against Rachel's chin and shifted her attention back at her.

"I'd love to hear you sing."

It was inevitable that their bodies would scoot closer.

Quinn's fingers kept trailing Rachel's face like they were reverently tracing a precious piece of art. Feather like touches memorized tanned cheek bones, delicate jaw and silky neck.

Rachel visibly trembled when the tip of Quinn's finger brushed the corner of her lips.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered just as their bodies were only a few centimeters apart. "Rachel, I…"

"There you are, Rachel." A cold voice said effectively breaking their moment. Rachel jumped and took three steps away from Quinn when her mother, accompanied by three well dressed women came into view.

"Mother." The younger brunette exclaimed as she nervously played with her gloves. "May I introduce you to Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn politely nodded at the woman and allowed Rachel to narrate how she had saved her life the night before.

The three women seemed curious and even grateful to the girl who had saved Rachel's life. Mercedes Jones, especially, offered the blonde a sincere smile. Shelby, of course, didn't let go of her arrogant posture. She glanced at Quinn like she was a dangerous insect which needed to be smashed as quickly as possible.

"I am charmed to meet you, Miss Fabray." Shelby coldly said as she looked at Quinn up and down.

"Likewise." Quinn replied not recoiling a bit.

Then the dinner time was announced and the tense atmosphere slighted eased.

"Why do they need to call us to dinner like we are horses?" Mercedes ironically said. Rachel giggled.

"Well, we need to go change now. See you at dinner, Quinn?" She expectantly asked.

"Sure. Count me in." The blonde said. Shelby sighed in annoyance and roughly guided Rachel towards their personal suit.

Quinn was so distracted watching her muse leave that she didn't even notice that one of the first class women were still there, trying to call her attention.

"Hello, are you there?" Mercedes jokingly said as she waved a hand in the front of Quinn's eyes.

"Yes, sorry." The artist chuckled.

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" Mercedes asked in concern. Quinn merely shrugged.

"Not really."

The shorter woman sighed. "You're about to go into a snake pitch." She confided. "What are you planning to wear?"

When Quinn helplessly pointed at her simple dress, Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, no…" She mumbled as she motioned for Quinn to follow her inside the ship. "Come with me. There's a perfect dress just waiting for you in my suite."

* * *

**A/N2:** First class party on the next chapter, guys! Get ready for some tension! Now please, review and let me know what you think of this fic so far!


	4. Make it Count

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hi, guys! First of all, I'd like to you wish you a Happy 2013! I know it's late, but I really hope you'll have an amazing year.

Thank you so much for the sweet comments; I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic so far! I love you guys so much!

A very special thanks to my Beta **harleysantana23** for correcting my mistakes. You're an angel! Also, the amazing and talented **WildLilFlower** made some amazing drawings based on a few scenes of this fic, so you guys should definitely check them out!

**EAnIL:** Quinn won't be wearing a tux in this chapter, but I promise she'll look very charming in similar clothes in a couple of chapters, ok?

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Make it Count**

It amused Quinn that the same people who were treating her like dirt just the day before were now turning their necks in a practically impossible angle just to get a better look at her.

The society's hypocrisy never ceased to surprise the artist.

As she left Mercedes Jones' suite and made her way toward her room in the third class to leave her belongings, she felt like she was fifteen years old again: her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and the beautiful blue dress she was wearing made her look like a princess debuting at her very first ball.

The only difference was that, this time, she didn't need to pretend she was Russell's perfect daughter. And the fact that she was doing it for Rachel made Quinn keep her head high and forget all about her past.

When the blonde finally approached the corridor that would lead to her room, she had to bite her lip and try very hard not to laugh at the shock she was causing. Some people were looking at her like she was from another planet or something. Maybe they weren't even recognizing her.

It was quite entertaining.

But not as much as Santana's reaction.

"Umph! _Que mierda_!" The brunette complained after she accidentally bumped into Quinn just as she was entering their room. "Watch where you're going."

Quinn merely smirked and smoothed her fancy dress. "I should apologize, but it seems to me that you are the one who is blind." The artist said as she playfully tapped the tip of her index finger against Santana's forehead.

"Hey! Don't touch me, you _loca_!" Santana scoffed. She lightly slapped Quinn's hand away and frowned in annoyance. "Just because your precious tiny ass belongs to the first class it doesn't mean you can do wherever you want here."

Quinn threw her head back and laughed. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I can put on some suspenders like we use to do to travel on the ships."

That's when Santana's eyes comically widened as recognition finally hit her. Quinn shook her head and chuckled. "C'mon, San. I'm the same Quinn. Just with, you know, better clothes."

"Holy shit, Q!" Santana squealed as she grabbed every inch of the dress she could put her hands on. "Who kidnapped you and made you queen?"

Quinn snickered and stilled the brunette's frantic movements. "I told you I was going to a party in the first class today." The artist calmly explained. "A nice lady lent me this dress. It belongs to her future sister-in-law, I think."

"Fuck, Q, they'll think you're a blue blood." Santana commented. "In fact, _I_ think you really are rich, so you'd better give me some money." Quinn rolled her eyes and handled Santana's her moleskin instead.

"Listen, I just came by to drop this and to let you know that I'll be out late." Quinn said. "Put this in my backpack, will you? And tell Brittany I said hi when you see her."

Santana's cheeks reddened. "Who even told you I'm going to see her?"

"Well, I caught you two in a very compromising position this morning, so I'm guessing you'll want to see her again tonight." The artist said winkling.

"Shut up, Fabray." Santana mumbled. But her smile was so big that Quinn knew her assumption was more than right. "And try to keep your not so innocent hands to yourself while you're near that tiny brunette of yours."

And then it was Quinn's turn to blush.

"Will do." She muttered.

"Go get them, Q." Santana said.

With a last nod of encouragement, Quinn turned around and marched for her battle in the first class saloon.

It should be fun.

**~,~**

Smile.

Make a memorable entrance.

Smile again.

Be graceful while walking.

Wave.

Nod with elegance.

Quinn repeated those actions over and over again ever since she got into the saloon. For once in her life, she was grateful for her mother's insistence of teaching her some etiquette. But the problem was, she had spent three years living as she pleased, so that meant she had to scold herself whenever she felt like sending the people a thumb up and a careless 'hey' as they passed by.

It was exhausting.

"Good evening." She gently said to an old couple. They responded with a nod and walked away. Quinn tried to concentrate on her deep calming breathes as she took a look at the modern clock upstairs.

Seven o'clock.

Rachel should be arriving soon, which meant Quinn had just a little more time to practice her complement to the beautiful brunette.

"Hello, Miss Berry." Quinn all but whispered as she shook an invisible hand. "You look incandescent this evening."

The blonde frowned.

"It'll sound stupid. C'mon, Fabray, you can do better than that."

She took a deep breath, graciously waved toward a gentleman and carried on. "Good evening, Rachel. It's very nice to see you. And oh, allow me to say that your beauty is shining the saloon."

The artist slapped the back of her head in frustration then smiled in shame at an old lady who was watching her like she was nuts. "Oh, Lord… I sound ridiculously lame." She whined. "Ok, one more time… Good evening, Rachel. You look so…" But whatever she was about to say died in her throat at the sight in the front of her.

There, graciously walking down the stairs was Rachel Berry.

Quinn's heart beat faster against her ribcage and her hands started shaking at the mere vision of shining loose waves of brown hair, flowing red dress and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen glued on the girl's face. And the fact that it was being exclusively directed at her, made the cliché of the clichés happen to the blonde: there were butterflies flying in her stomach.

But she didn't mind it one bit.

She didn't mind it because, suddenly, the world turned into a black and white movie and Quinn was more than happy to fulfill the role of prince charming: one who was mesmerizingly waiting for the most beautiful princess to descend the stairs.

Smiling, she passed by Finn and Shelby – who hadn't even recognized her in the first place – and chivalrously stood by the bottom of the staircase to wait for her lady.

Rachel bit her lip and tried to control the blush on her cheeks. It was useless, because it was impossible not to feel like she was the most precious girl in the planet under Quinn Fabray's intense and rather reverent gaze.

She stopped in the last stair and stared down at Quinn who looked even more like a fallen angel that evening.

Then, without warning and ever so gently, Quinn bowed, grabbed Rachel's right hand and planted a feather like kiss on the top of it.

Rachel was glad she had discarded her gloves that night, because, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to feel those soft lips against her skin.

"I saw this once in a movie and I've always wanted to do it." Quinn said cutely smiling at Rachel. The brunette melted and accepted the artist offer to escort her towards their table. She easily slipped her arm on Quinn's and briefly closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of having the blonde so close to her.

"Aren't we chivalrous this evening," Rachel teased gaining a chuckle from Quinn. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight, Quinn." The brunette sincerely said.

"You're very welcome, my lady." Quinn said smiling. "Besides, it would be very inconsiderate of me to decline such a tempting offer to spend the night with the most beautiful girl of this ship."

Rachel blushed and Quinn internally congratulated herself for her great improvise. Apparently, Rachel's glorious appearance had awakened her poetic side.

The girl really was her muse.

"Oh, hush you." Rachel said while nervously biting the inside of her cheeks. Quinn had to refrain herself from tracing the adorable dimples that formed on the girl's face. "Besides, you're the one who's quite the sight this evening."

And it was true. Every pair of eyes turned their attention to Quinn when she passed by. It made the green monster grow inside of Rachel, so she possessively held onto Quinn for dear life, especially when Countess Catherine "Kitty" Dashwood sent Quinn a flirty smile.

The nerve of that brat!

"Follow me; I want to introduce you to my mother." Rachel huffed as she dragged a confused Quinn along with her. Never mind that the blonde had already met Shelby that morning, Rachel just needed to take Quinn as far away from Kitty as she could.

"Mother, Finn," Rachel said. Her grip on Quinn's hand had gotten stronger, but the artist didn't seem to mind.

When the pair turned around to look at her, the brunette did her best to ignore their tedious glances and carried on with her introductions: "You remember Quinn Fabray, I'm sure." She said.

"How do you do?" Quinn politely said, holding back the laughter that was about to bubble out from her throat at the sight of the shocked expressions in the front of her. It was quite hilarious:

Finn looked like he had been shot in the butt, where his ego probably resided; and Shelby's jaw dropped as her eyes bulged rather comically.

From the corner of her eyes, Quinn could see that Rachel was equally amused by their predictable reactions. Apparently their night would actually be entertaining.

Shelby was the first to recover from the shock, but her forced smile wasn't quite efficient at hiding her displeasure.

She truly was expecting one Miss Fabray to come up with her old dresses, which would have provided her the chance to share her bitter comments with her friends.

But now?

Now Quinn looked classy and her fun was gone.

"You almost look like a first class young woman, Miss Fabray. Only just." Shelby bitterly commented. Finn snorted by her side and nodded along.

"Could have fooled me." He arrogantly said.

Quinn didn't feel intimidated, much to Rachel's enchantment.

"Thank you," The blonde replied in a collected voice. "You two look very elegant as well. But that's not a surprise, is it? Your personalities are commanded by the majority, after all."

Finn's face reddened so much that Quinn was sure it would explode at any second. His fist tightened its hold on his hat and his lips were contorted in anger. The artist shifted closer to Rachel, ready to protect her at any coast.

But in the end, it was the brunette who was her savior when she cut the tension with a nervous laugh.

"Shall we go to dinner?" She requested. "I'd like to drink a cup of wine."

Shelby sighed and nodded.

"Yes, we shall."

Rachel looked at Quinn apologetically, but the blonde sent her worries away by smirking and winkling. That was sufficient to make her heart skip a beat and naturally, started rambling again. She barely refrained herself from bouncing in happiness when she noticed that Quinn was genuinely interested in what she was saying. It was quite a change from Finn's vague behavior.

"That is Mr. Roths." Rachel told Quinn in a whisper. The blonde looked at the direction Rachel had shown her and saw a man in his early 50's talking to Shelby and Finn. There was a young woman by his side and it seemed like she was rather tense.

"You just noticed, didn't you?" Rachel giggled. "That is Lindsay Crouse. She's about my age and her condition is quite a scandal for most people here. His wife is at home, taking care of their kids while he's trying to convince us she's his niece."

Quinn snorted. "And they say people from the less privilege classes are reckless."

Rachel chuckled. "I know. You'd be surprised with the things people from the first class do." The brunette conspired in Quinn's ear causing shivers to run up and down the blonde's spine. "Look at that woman: she's Lady Duff Gordon. She designs erotic lingerie, can you imagine that? Mother and Finn are trying to act nonchalant around her, but they are failing."

And indeed, they were. Rachel waved toward them and bit her lip when she heard the woman gushing about how lucky Finn was to have found such a lovely fiancée. She tried not to get sick when he shot her a suggestive glance.

Rachel refused to feel like she was his property that night; not when she felt so nice with Quinn by her side.

"Are you alright, Rach?" Quinn asked in concern. She had accompanied the not so discreet exchange and felt her heart break when Rachel trembled in fear beside her. It took every ounce of strength she had to don't slap Finn.

"I… Yes. I'm quite alright, Quinn." Rachel lied. Quinn shook her head and tenderly trailed her fingers over Rachel's eyebrow.

"Hey, beautiful eyes, smile at me." The artist sing sang. That made Rachel chuckle in delight as she cursed her reddened cheeks.

Quinn giggled. "Ah, there is the smile I love! Now it's better."

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel breathed out in awe. "How can you-"

"Would you mind escorting another lady to dinner, Miss Fabray?" Interrupted a deep and powerful voice full of humor.

Mercedes Jones had arrived and the intimate moment was gone. But at least she was a pleasant company.

"Certainly, Miss Jones." Quinn conceded with a smile. She offered Mercedes her left arm and they started walking again.

But the introductions weren't over yet, though.

A man with fluffy white hair spotted them and immediately made his acquaintances. Rachel noticed that Quinn had gotten silent all of a sudden and when the man's eyes shinned in recognition, she understood why.

"Aren't you Russell Fabray's daughter?" He asked. "I haven't seen him for a long time! How are his businesses going in Ohio?"

Rachel gently squeezed Quinn's arm when she felt the girl tense. Mercedes noticed it as well, so she stepped in and saved the day.

"Now, now, Mr. Bates, you're asking too many questions! Let the girl breathe." She joked. "There'll be plenty of time for this later. Shall we go, ladies?"

Rachel nodded and tugged Quinn's arm to keep her going.

"Thank you." Quinn said in relief after a moment.

"You're welcome." Mercedes said. "I don't know a thing about your past, but here's an advice: keep the mystery on and pretend you're new money. They won't bother you that much." She said.

"And I'll be right here." Rachel assured her. She knew the girl still hurt from her parents' ignorance, so hearing her father's name must have been hard.

What she didn't know was that her reassurance made everything better.

The dinner went on smoothly and just like Mercedes had predicted, everyone seemed to conclude that Quinn was new money. She sat beside Mercedes and now and then, she felt curious eyes following her every movement. She didn't pay them much attention and carried on with her perfectly coordinated movements.

Rachel was seated between Shelby and Finn but three seats away from Quinn, made sure to send her encouraging smiles whenever she could. Finn, of course, could be counted on to ruin the moment by revealing Quinn's identity.

"Tell us about the accommodations on the third class, Miss Fabray. I've heard they're quite comfortable on this ship." Silence descended upon them as every pair of eyes fixated on Quinn.

The artist didn't falter.

"They're the best I've ever seen, Mr. Hudson. There are hardly any rats." People laughed and Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Miss Fabray is visiting us from the third class tonight. She assisted my fiancée yesterday." He informed. His tone was bored, like the fact that Quinn saved Rachel's life meant no big deal at all.

That angered Rachel.

"It turns out that Miss Fabray is a very gifted artist." She proudly said. "She showed me some of her portraits this morning."

When half of the people on the table looked at Quinn in admiration, Finn decided to attack again. "Rachel and I differ on the definition of great art."

"Oh, do you?" Quinn fired back. "May I question which artist is your favorite, Mr. Hudson? Picasso? Umberto Boccioni, perhaps?"

Finn said nothing. Instead, he stabbed a cube of cheese with an unnecessary violence. Quinn was sure he wished that piece of cheese was her. All's fair in war, she reasoned.

And apparently Shelby thought that too, because her verbal guns were also pointed at Quinn.

"Where do you live exactly, Miss Fabray?" She asked while taking a bite of her bread. Quinn smiled at her and graciously opened a napkin over her lap.

"Right now, my address is RMS Titanic." She said. "After that, I'm on God's good humor."

Shelby looked scandalized.

"How can you afford your trips?"

Quinn found it quite amusing that she was the center of everyone's attention, so she took her time. A waiter passed by the table and offered her some caviar, which she accepted.

"By its consistence I presume it's from France. It's quite tasteful if I correctly recall." The waiter smiled and confirmed her musings, much to people's bewilderment.

Quinn felt Shelby's burning gaze and decided to answer her question.

"I usually work from place to place. My friend Santana and I have been doing it for the past couple of years." She said taking a small sip from her wine. "But we won this ticket in a very lucky hand of poker."

She caught Rachel's smile and jokingly winkled at her.

"Well, life is a game of luck." Noah Puckerman commented on the far corner of the table. He had noticed the exchange between Rachel and Quinn and for a reason, he felt like he needed to protect them. So he volunteered to stand on the front line of the battle.

"A true man makes his own luck." Finn grumbled.

"Miss Fabray is not a man, but she's doing just fine, it seems." Puck easily replied.

Quinn smiled at him. "I am, sir."

"Do you find this rootless existence appealing?" Shelby interjected. Quinn lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, I do." She said with confidence. "I do, because I have everything I need with me. I have air in my lungs and blank pieces of paper. I love to wake up in the morning not knowing where I'll end up or who I'm going to meet." Her gaze found Rachel's and she couldn't for the life of her stop her affectionate smile from growing on her face at the sight of warm chocolate eyes.

Not that she wanted to.

Her body language screamed she was in love, but she was quite comfortable with that.

"Just the other day I was living in a cheap hotel, but now here I am, surrounded by interesting people." She continued. "Life is a gift and I won't waste it. I'm going to make each day count."

Rachel melted when Quinn's hazel eyes shinned exclusively at her. She decided, right then, that she wanted to follow Quinn whenever she went, just so she could feel that amazing sense of freedom.

She wanted to celebrate her love for the blonde every single day.

So she lifted her cup of champagne and proposed a toast:

"To making it count." She declared.

Everyone but Finn and Shelby lifted their cups and echoed her words.

"To making it count!"

"Wise words, Quinn." Mercedes piped in.

"Thank you." The artist said, her intense eyes never leaving Rachel.

Never mind that Finn was looking murderous and Shelby was trying to interrupt their connection. There was love bursting all around their chests and never, in their lives, had they felt anything like it.

And that was all that mattered.

**~,~**

The rest of dinner went out without any further incidents and Quinn and Rachel eventually had fun listening to Mercedes' anecdotes.

But then the gentlemen excused themselves to drink some more brandy, so that meant the event had officially ended. It was the first time Rachel wished it hadn't, because she wasn't quite ready to let Quinn go.

She tried to find Quinn's secure smile, but she found none. She frowned when she noticed the artist was looking quite concentrated at Mercedes' lap.

That was odd.

"Quinn?" Rachel called her. The blonde looked up and grinned at her.

"Yes, my lady?" She charmingly asked as she got up and stood in the front of Rachel. Shelby was watching them like a hawk, but Quinn made sure to block the unwanted attention.

"Do you really have to go?" Rachel pouted. Quinn wanted to kiss those adorable lips, but she knew she couldn't.

"It's time to join the other slaves." She joked making Rachel laugh. Then, for the second time that evening, Quinn bowed and planted a chaste kiss on Rachel's hand. She lingered for a few more seconds though.

Rachel blushed and almost didn't notice that Quinn had also slipped a piece of paper on her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise and she only woke up from her stupor when Quinn silently said: "read it, love" as she backed away.

Her hands shook in expectation and her heart beat faster – because Quinn had called her love, after all –, so she greedily opened the paper.

A neat handwriting said:

_Make it count, little star! Meet me at the clock."_

Rachel bit her lip and looked around the table: her mother seemed distracted by her friends' conversation and Finn was drinking brandy with the rest of the men. Mercedes was still there and when she met Rachel's eyes, she smiled knowingly.

It was enough for Rachel to make her decision.

"Mother, will you excuse me?" Rachel requested. "I'm tired tonight."

Shelby analyzed her appearance and after a thorough inspection, allowed her to go.

"Have a good night, sweetie." She said. Rachel smiled, said her goodbyes and left.

Each step she took toward the clock made her heart beat faster. She wondered what Quinn had in mind.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the clock rang ten times.

Quinn was there and Rachel marveled when the blonde sensed her presence turned around to greet her.

"Do you want to go to a real party?" She asked smiling.

Rachel bounced, took Quinn's hand and let the girl lead her to wherever she wanted to.

As long as they were together, she was living in heaven, anyway.

* * *

**A/N2:** Party on the third class on the next chapter, guys! Get ready for some wanky moments between our ladies! Also, there'll be Brittana sweet times. Now please, review and let me know your opinion about this chapter!


	5. We're Gonna Have to Get Closer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hi there, guys! Firstly, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. I promise I'll post the next one faster. Also, I'd like to thank you all so much for the lovely reviews; you are the best!

A huge thanks to my Beta **harleysantana23** for correcting my mistakes and **WildLilFlower** for the amazing drawings based on this story. You guys are awesome!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**We're gonna have to get a little bit closer**

Quinn wasn't kidding when she told Rachel that the third class party was filled with vibrant laughs and an amazing sense of freedom. In a way, even though she had never actually visited a theater's backstage before, the atmosphere reminded her of the stories her music teacher had told her about it. The music was loud; and it didn't follow a strict rhythm like the classics played in first class, but that was what made it so remarkable. Each note of the bagpipes and the improvised instruments — Rachel could have sworn she saw a guy playing with a spoon — made the people around them improve their dance moves even more. It was like their bodies had a mind of their own as they sensuously moved according to the beat. They scooted closer; always amazingly closer.

As they passed through the crowd, Rachel continued to absorb every little detail she could put her curious eyes on. There were shouts of pure happiness, carefree curses and smoke floating everywhere. It was exhilarating, just like the wonderful sensation of having Quinn's fingers intertwined with hers in a secure and caring way.

"If you ever feel overwhelmed, just let me know, ok?" Quinn said in her ear right after they stopped near a table. Rachel smiled warmly and rested her free hand on the blonde's cheek, effectively shooing her worries away.

"I'll be alright. You are here with me and it's all that matters."

Quinn's hazel eyes brightened and Rachel's heart hammered when the artist scooted closer to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "C'mon," Quinn said grinning at the adorable sight of Rachel's flushed appearance. "I want to introduce you to my friends." At Rachel's nod, the blonde circled an arm around her waist and guided her towards two girls and two boys who were sitting at the far corner of the saloon.

"Q!" A brunette who Rachel guessed was Santana shouted as soon as they approached their table. "What took you so long? We thought those snobbish people had thrown you to the sharks."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Manners, Lopez. We have a very special guest."

Rachel nearly gulped as she felt Santana's analytic eyes upon her. "Oh. I see." She murmured with a mischievous smirk. "Now I understand why you look like you have a stick up your –"

"San." A sweet tone with an adorable Irish accent warned her. "Don't be mean to Quinn." The pretty blonde girl with cobalt eyes smiled at Rachel who returned the gesture. She also noticed that Santana had circled one arm around her shoulders, so she assumed they were probably sweethearts.

"You're all being rude." A boy with perfectly combed hair complained. "Please, shut your mouths and let Quinn make the introductions."

"Thank you, Kurt." Quinn said in relieve. "Rachel, allow me to introduce you to Santana and Brittany," Rachel smiled and politely nodded at them who waved back. Then she turned her attention to the boys as she waited for Quinn to name them. "And Kurt and Blaine. Guys, this is Rachel."

"We figured." Santana teased. "You are a short one, aren't you, miss?"

Rachel gasped in indignation. "No, I certainly am not! I'll have you know, I have a very acceptable height and while I haven't seen you standing yet, I can tell that you're not that much taller than me. In fact, I'm sure Quinn is much taller than you." She concluded her ramble and shot Quinn a proud smile that made Santana smirk.

"Yeah, and you're bossy as well." She said. "Keep her, Q. God knows you need someone to keep that rebellious head of your on track sometimes."

Quinn blushed and said nothing, much to Blaine's amusement.

"Here, have a drink." He said offering Quinn and Rachel two full glasses of beer. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like dancing." He offered a hand to Kurt and waited for an answer to his silent invitation. The taller boy was all too happy to oblige and soon disappeared through the mass of dancing people .Santana and Brittany decided to join them moments later. Quinn chuckled when she heard Santana's voice take an unusually shy tone, asking the Irish girl if she could place her hand on her waist.

Her friend was already whipped and she hadn't even noticed it.

"Your friends are nice." Rachel commented taking a sip of her beer. Quinn did the same and smiled as her previous thought fired back at her. Who was she to say that Santana was helplessly enchanted when she, herself, was so captivated with the gorgeous brunette in the front of her?

"They are, indeed." She agreed. "Santana liked you. She even advised me to keep my perverted hands to myself during dinner. Those were her exact words." She scoffed rather amusedly. Rachel giggled and observed Santana from afar. She was twirling Brittany around their small space in the saloon with shining eyes. Brittany's melodious laugh made people near them exude happiness as well, and she seemed to be in bliss as the band played an Irish song. Rachel snorted when Santana slipped a not so innocent hand from Brittany's spine to her hips.

"Santana is not exactly behaving right now, is she?" Rachel joked. Quinn laughed and nodded.

"I'll get her back for it. It's just a matter of time." The artist said. "But right now, I just want to dance with you."

Rachel froze as Quinn placed their glasses over the table before she gently grabbed her hands.

She was torn. Her heart soared at the prospect of finally giving in to the sweet adrenaline of moving here and there between the hypnotizing melodies of the instruments being played. But her mind screamed at her to step back and not to make a fool out of herself because, after all, ever since her father's death, she had been neglected of the pleasure of dancing, so she was sure she lacked the graciosity Quinn seemed to think she possessed.

The blonde notice Rachel's hesitancy and ever so tenderly, brushed her chestnut bangs away from her eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

"I-I…" Rachel stammered with fluttering eyelashes and melting heart at the term of endearment the artist had used for the second time that night. "I can't do this, Quinn. I'm not a… I'm…" She took a shaking breath and tried to control her senses. Quinn patiently waited for her to continue and the warmness of her body seemed to have a shooting effect on the brunette.

"I'm not a very good dancer." Rachel whispered. "I mean, I can dance, of course, I took some ballet classes when I was a child and I used to dance with my father all the time when he didn't have to be stuck in his office, but it's been so long and now I don't know most of the basic steps any more. I just… I'm better at singing." She stared at Quinn with hopeful eyes and found security and affection radiating on hazel orbs.

"We're gonna have to get a little bit closer, Rach," Quinn stated. Rachel gasped when Quinn rested her hands on her waist and joined their bodies in one smooth motion. "Like this." She said brightly.

The band started playing an animated song and Quinn easily guided them towards the center of the saloon. She twirled Rachel once, twice and then again and when she steadied the brunette's body against hers again, she was awarded with a contagious laugh.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed between cute giggles. "I don't know the steps."

The blonde chuckled. "Neither do I! Just go with it and don't think!"

And Rachel did as she was told. She held on to Quinn and gladly followed her free movements.

"See, that's easy!" Quinn said not hiding the fact that she was completely in awe with Rachel's carefree laugh. She twirled their bodies one more time with easy before grabbing one of Rachel's hands to rest it against her chest. "Dance is beautifully simple just like a heartbeat, Rach. It's steady and so real. All we have to do is go with the flow and exist. Can you feel it?"

Rachel nodded noticing that Quinn's heart didn't have a steady rhythm at all. It was frantically hammering against her fingers, but that's what made their unique dance so perfect.

Nothing she was experimenting was rehearsed; nothing was scheduled or predicted. She was truly _breathing_ and the sentiment was so tangible that she felt like she could actually grasp it and never let go. Everything was true.

The song.

The freedom.

Quinn's lovingly embrace.

"C'mon, Rach, let's get on the stage!" Quinn said already pulling the brunette on the small juncture. Santana and Brittany were already there.

"Show her some moves, Fabray!" Santana shouted. Quinn laughed and gently let go of their cozy proximity to demonstrate her other talent. Rachel beamed and clapped as she observed Quinn's lean body graciously follow the beat of the song. Some strands of her blonde hair escaped from her firm bun and the dim lights above their heads made Quinn gleam with a heavenly aura. It was all too inviting for Rachel and before she knew it, her body was swinging according to the artist's rhythm.

Quinn noticed it and grinned. "You're a dancer, Rach!" She said. "I knew it you were an amazing dancer."

Rachel was euphoric. She was where she was born to be in and there was nobody to neglect her that pleasure. The stage felt right beneath her feet, even if it could barely support ten people. It didn't matter at all.

She no longer envied a ballerina in a music box.

"Nice dance steps, Rachel Berry. Keep going missy!" Santana bellowed as she briefly passed by her. The shorter brunette smirked.

"You have seen nothing yet, Santana Lopez!" To prove her point, Rachel took her shoes off and handed it to an older woman at the crowd. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Quinn doing the same and when she turned around to face the artist, she was awarded with an adorable child like smile.

The brunette immediately knew she was in trouble when she felt the artist lock their hands for dear life, stretch their arms and slowly start to twirl them.

Oh, no, she wouldn't.

"Quinn, no." Rachel warned not being able to hide her amused smile. "Don't you dare, Quinn Fabray!"

But they were already twisting and chuckling like five year olds in the park. Rachel squealed and closed her eyes while Quinn whooped and increased the speed. She heard people clapping and encouraging them to keep going. They did until they were both feeling too dizzy and out of breath to continue. When the song died down to give place to another one, they returned to the table with huge smiles and flushed cheeks.

"You two are crazy!" Kurt teased when he and Blaine joined them. "Completely crazy."

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous." Blaine interfered. "He wanted to imitate you, but I had to remind him about the three cups of beer he had drunk before. Things would get too messy."

The girls laughed at Kurt's indignant frown. "I barely drank two cups, Blaine."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, pretty boy." Santana mocked when she and Brittany emerged from the stage. "You drank as much as I did and I stopped counting by the fourth cup of beer."

Kurt scoffed at his laughing friends.

"Well, I can't see why we can't get a little inebriated now and then. We're all having a great time in this amazing party, so it's perfectly understandable." Rachel stated gaining Kurt's admiration and alliance.

"I'll drink to that." The taller boy said raising his cup. He pecked Blaine's lips, murmured a 'to life' and drank his beer. Santana and Brittany did the same and when Rachel felt delicate fingers ghosting around her wrists, she couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of affectionate greenish eyes.

"To you being here with me," Quinn offered biting her bottom lip timidly. Rachel felt her heart happily combust like a million of stars in a perfect universe. They smiled and brought the cup to their lips. Rachel drank her beer in a gulp.

She smirked at Quinn's raised eyebrows.

"What?" The brunette teased. "You think a first class girl can't drink?"

Quinn rolled her eyes good naturally. "Of course you can, Ra-" Her sentence however, was cut by a jerk who bumped into her making her beer splash all over Rachel's dress.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot." Quinn hissed at the strong brunette man who was currently drooling at Rachel. That only served to annoy Quinn more, much to her friends' amusement, who were watching the whole scene unfold in the front of them.

"Heh? I'm… Sorry?" The man slumbered. He attempted to send Rachel a wink, apparently thinking that he was behaving rather charmingly. He stumbled towards Rachel and stretched his hand. "Hello, lady. I'm Brody Weston. Why is a beautiful girl like you all alone in here?"

Rachel flinched when his strong breath hit her nostrils and Quinn decided that was enough. She pushed Brody away from the brunette and stood behind Rachel circling her arms around the singer's waist.

"She's with me, Mister Oblivious." She growled. "Get out of here."

Rachel giggled and scooted closer to Quinn's body, tugging her head on the crock of the blonde's neck. Brody lifted his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture and left mumbling some apologies under his breath.

"Moron." Quinn huffed making Rachel chuckle. She turned in the artist's arms and smiled when the taller girl's features instantly relaxed at the sight.

"My hero." Rachel said. Quinn shrugged shyly.

"It was nothing. Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded melting at the concern she found attached on Quinn's face. She was still getting used to having someone genuinely care for her wellbeing.

"Good." Quinn said just as another animated song started playing on the background.

"C'mon, love birds, let's dance!" Brittany said grabbing their hands to join a small group of dancers. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, grabbed Kurt's left one and went with the flow.

As they twirled here and there between laughs and applauds, Rachel felt like she belonged. For once, she had friends who weren't interested in her status or frivolous gossip. Her presence was enough for them, so when they got settled on their table again, the singer decided she liked that new scenario: she and Kurt enthusiastically sharing tastes in Broadway's musicals, Quinn chatting with Brittany about her drawings while Santana and Blaine engaged in a wrestling battle.

Somehow, during their heated discussion of who could carry more boxes per day while working in a port, Santana convinced Blaine to wrestle with her to prove her point that women were no fragile at all. He agreed much to Rachel's amusement and slowly, a growing mass of people began forming around them.

"Oh dear, you two are acting like barbarians." Kurt said rolling his eyes. Rachel shook her head and chuckled.

"Go, San!" Brittany cheered. Quinn laughed and whistled.

"I bet money on you, Lopez, so you'd better win this!"

Santana and Blaine couldn't even offer a reply, since all their energy was focused on the contracting muscles on their forearms. After grunts and curses, Santana won two consecutive rounds and when Blaine started whining and asking for a rematch, Rachel snorted.

"So," She said standing in the front of them. "You think you're big and tough, huh?"

"I certainly am, short stuff." Santana mocked. "He, on the other hand, is not."

Rachel shook her head. "Well, strength is not always about muscles." She beckoned to Quinn, who immediately attended her wishes; ignoring Santana's cough that pretty much sounded like 'whipped'.

Hold this for me, Quinn." Rachel requested handing Quinn the hem of her dress. The blonde did as she was told and curiously watched as Rachel closed her eyes in concentration.

The brunette started lifting her body keeping in mind all she had learned in her ballet classes when she was six. She remembered her instructor, Miss McGuinnes, telling her to be gracious and to let her feet float rather than simply touch the ground. She remembered her father cheering for her, telling her that she was great. And then she stood on the tip of her thumbs and held on, exhilarated by the exclamations of admiration being directed at her. But her calves began to protest and she stumbled, only to fall into Quinn's ready arms.

The claps and whistles became tiny noises at the sight of warm greenish eyes.

"Are you alright, Rach?" Quinn asked concerned. Rachel nodded laughing.

"I haven't done that in years." She confessed.

"Well, I think you were remarkable." Quinn assured her with a proud smile. Rachel brightened when the artist steadied her again; their embrace never breaking.

"You really think I did ok?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Quinn noticed Rachel's insecurity and sweetly kissed the corner of Rachel's lips.

"You can mesmerize the world, baby." Quinn said. "C'mon, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as Quinn guided her through the crowd. They stopped by the musicians and before Rachel could ask what was going on; Quinn sent her smile, told her to wait, whispered something in the leading instrumentalist's ear and thanked him when he happily agreed to whatever she had requested him. The man started to conspiratorially talk to his fellows when Quinn reemerged by Rachel's side. She intertwined their fingers and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Do you trust me?" The blonde all but whispered.

Rachel nodded without hesitation. "Of course I do, Quinn. You saved my life in more ways that you may know."

Quinn smiled and gently squeezed her hands. "Then come with me."

Rachel followed Quinn in the front of the musicians and gasped when she realized what Quinn was planning.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Quinn requested loudly. The musicians helped her to gain the crowd's interest and soon, they were surrounded by silence. Rachel was sure her heart beat could be heard for miles, though.

"Thank you." Quinn said. "Ladies and gentleman, we have a very special person among us tonight. I'm sure you have noticed her already because it's impossible not to be in awe with her beauty."

Rachel blushed when the people agreed with Quinn's observation. The artist smiled longingly at her and continued: "Not only does she look like an angel, but she also sounds like one. You'll get to witness what I'm talking about. Please welcome, Miss Rachel Berry!"

The room erupted in ovation and Quinn tenderly held Rachel's shaking hand. "Go shine, little star." She kissed the singer's hand and stepped away, never breaking her confident gaze. And that made Rachel go ahead. Quinn believed in her. Even if she had never actually heard her sing, the blonde had confidence in her and Rachel wouldn't let her down. She smiled at the sympathetic man with salt and pepper hair and told him the song she would perform.

"I'll sing 'Let me call you sweetheart'. Do you know it?"

"Henry Burr is always a nice choice." He winkled and started to play the first accords of the song. His fellows promptly followed him and soon after, Rachel's melodic voice filled the saloon.

As she sang, Rachel knew that that was her life and that she didn't want to run away from it.

She loved the sweet sound of the instruments being played, even if they were precarious and not quite right for the song.

She loved the smile she saw attached on people's faces as they listened to the song and danced with their dear ones.

And God, she loved the wonderful feeling of being in love with a certain blonde artist who gave meaning to her life again without asking a thing in exchange.

When she hit the chorus, she smiled and hoped that Quinn knew she was singing that song for her only.

"_Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you_

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too_

_Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true_

_Let me call you sweetheart I'm in love with you."_

**~;~**

Finn wasn't really paying attention to the discussion about political alliances being held around him. He never really understood a thing about the matter and frankly, he couldn't care less. His family business was doing extremely well, thank you very much and there was nothing indicating that it would change anytime soon.

He pretended to agree with whatever it was that Artie Abrams had said and returned his attention to a small article about sports he had found in the ship's newspaper, the Atlantic Daily Bulletin. He made a mental note to check what dishes they would be serving on the next day on the culinary section.

He was about to excuse himself from the room when William Schuester approached him. He instantly sobered up at the sight of the older man's aggravated expression.

"Did you follow her like I requested?" Finn anxiously asked.

Schuester nodded. "I did. She went to the third class saloon with that young woman."

Finn clenched his fists; his face was getting red. "What did you see?"

As he listened to William's report, he felt more and more infuriated. Rachel was his fiancée and if she thought she could make a fool out of him, she was seriously mistaken.

She owned him a lot of explanations in the morning.

* * *

**A/N2:** So, the song Rachel performed is 'Let me call you sweetheart' by The Peerless Quartet and Henry Burr; it was written in 1911. Also, the newspaper Finn was reading really existed. It was a distraction for the passengers and it contained publicity, gossips, random news and the dishes that would be served for the day.

Now please, review and let me know what you think about this chapter! :)


	6. Rebuild Your Wings and Fly With Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hi, guys! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite/alert list, it makes happy to know you're enjoying this fic so far! You guys are amazing; I love you all so much!

**EAnIL:** Like I promised, in this chapter Quinn will be very charming wearing a suit. And I have to say that the mental imagine of Dianna wearing a suit is very nice indeed!

A special thanks to my Beta **harleysantana23**!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Rebuild Your Wings and Fly With Me**

Rachel immediately noticed that Finn was in a bad mood as soon as he joined her for breakfast in their personal suite. She tried not to shudder as he roughly pushed his chair to sit down or how he had yet to acknowledge her presence. He just sat there, picking at his croissant as Emma served him a generous cup of coffee.

He dismissed her right after that and started adding cubes of sugar on the liquid.

Rachel swallowed nervously; her heart beating like it would suddenly rip out of her chest.

She actually believed that it would be less painful than what she'd surely be dealing with shortly.

"I waited for you last night."

Rachel's heart faltered.

Finn was glancing at her with a neutral expression, but she could tell from his clenched fists that hell was about to break loose.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep calm. "I was tired." She quietly replied.

Finn hummed. "I see. Your adventure in those dirty dungeons must have been pretty exhausting."

Rachel sighed and took a sip of her tea. The sweetness of it helped to easy her anxiety a little bit. "You commanded your loyal dog to follow me again. How typical." She ironically fired back.

Finn's face was red. "You're never doing that again, do you understand me?"

Rachel huffed at this. She hated it when he treated her like his property. She wasn't his lifeless doll, for God's sake. They weren't even married; he had no right to control her life like that.

"I'm not one of your employees that you can command." She spat.

Finn shook his head in anger, slammed his fists on the table before growling: "You're my future wife!" He yelled. He abruptly got up from his chair and threw the table away, breathing heavily.

Rachel shrank into her chair in fear and nearly screamed when Finn trapped her there. "You'll respect me like a wife is supposed to respect her husband, Rachel." He said. "You'll do everything I say and you will fulfill all of a wife's obligations once I get to call you Mrs. Hudson, am I clear?"

Rachel nodded holding back a sob.

Finn smiles. "Good. Excuse me."

He walked out, kicked a chair and left a disoriented Rachel behind. Emma, who had been watching the horrifying scene unfold from a corner, hurried up to the trembling brunette's side.

Rachel fell down on her knees on the floor and finally let her tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, Miss Berry…" Emma whispered. She carefully grabbed the singer's right hand and flicked a piece of glass away from her knee.

Rachel's brown eyes were wide and frightened. Her whole body was shaking. "I'm s-sorry, Emma." She sobbed. "It was an accident. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Emma shook her head and rubbed Rachel's back soothingly. "There's nothing to worry about, Miss Berry. It will be alright."

Rachel knew that things would hardly be alright. However, for that moment, she allowed herself to calm down in Emma's friendly embrace as she recalled the song she had sang the night before and the wonderful sensation of being on a stage.

It helped.

But only just.

**~;~**

While Emma pushed and pulled the strings of her corset, Rachel couldn't help but think that her misfortunes were just in the beginning. She was used to that vicious chain: Schuester would follow her under Finn's orders and once he reported her every step; her _every breath_, it would only be a matter of time before her mother knew all about it as well.

Her musings were proven right when Shelby unceremoniously entered into her room and dismissed Emma with the lame excuse of the tea time. Rachel sighed and shut her eyes closed, just waiting for her predictable fate.

She felt her mother's fingers grabbing her waist and forcing her against the closet before she re-started Emma's work. She didn't utter a single word, but Rachel easily interpreted her exasperated behavior by the brusque way the strings of the corset were being wrapped and unwrapped on her back.

The singer honestly couldn't decide what was causing her oxygen to run away from her lungs so fast: the constricting corset or the fear of what was about to come.

"Stop it, mother, you're just about to rip me apart." Rachel complained.

Shelby merely murmured a 'be quiet' before she decided that it was time to go down to business.

"You won't see that girl again, Rachel." The older woman firmly stated. When she felt Rachel shudder, she tugged the string with a little more force than necessary and carried on: "Do you understand me? I forbid you, Rachel."

The smaller brunette huffed and shoved her mother's hands away from her. When she turned around, she was met with a pair of fierce brown eyes that matched her own in intensity.

"May I inquire what you have against the woman who saved my life?" Rachel defied.

Shelby grunted in annoyance. "Finn told me about your little adventure with her yesterday."

Of course he did.

"Well? Is that it?" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "I did nothing wrong. I was just enjoying myself, mother."

"You're about to ruin a perfect marriage and I won't allow it!" Shelby berated with heavy breaths.

Rachel didn't back down. She had felt so much alive the night before that she wouldn't retrieve into the corner so easily without an argument.

It was time to rebel inside the golden cage.

"You are the last person who can talk about a perfect marriage." Rachel fired back. "Do you think I don't know about your fake marriage with my father? Do you honestly think I don't know you insisted upon a marriage that was based on lies and obligations for the high society's sake when you perfectly knew that my father's feelings were more than platonic for Leroy?"

"Enough, Rachel!" Shelby thundered roughly grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "Do you think this is a joke? Huh? Do you? Our situation is precarious. You know the money is gone."

Rachel choked a bitter laugh. "Of course I know it's gone, mother. You remind me every day."

Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to gain back a little bit of her composure. "Your father only left us bills under a good name. That's all that we have now." She said. "Finn Hudson will provide our survival. All you need to do is marry him."

Rachel felt tears of anger cloudy her vision. "How can you put this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being selfish?" Shelby inquired making Rachel gasp in indignation.

"_I_ am being selfish?"

Shelby put a shaky hand over her heaving chest and pleadingly stared at her daughter. "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress?" She asked with a wavering voice, somewhat satisfied to see guilty attached on Rachel's face. "Do you want to see our belongings being sold and our memories being thrown into the wind?" She turned around dramatically and let a whine escape.

Rachel was torn. She desperately wanted to run far away from this trapped life and never come back. She wanted to live as she pleased without worrying with reprehensions. But seeing her mother deflate made her feel selfish and the weight of her fate fell down on her once again.

She felt like she had no way out.

"It's not fair." She whispered, finally letting her tears slid down her face. Shelby turned around sighing.

"Of course it's not fair. We're women, Rachel, our choices are never easy."

Rachel nodded and flinched when Shelby leaned in and planted a cold kiss on her cheek.

She had sealed the deal; she was crossing an unfortunate fate.

They had cut her wings and she was falling straight to hell.

**~;~**

Quinn wasn't surprised when the same people that had politely greeted her the night before, were now sending her disapproving glances as she made her way through the first class saloon. This time, however, she had no obligation to seem distinct, so she held her chin high in a petulant manner and ignored them all.

She just wanted to find Rachel. The beautiful brunette had conquered her heart in such a tender way that it was impossible for Quinn to stay away from her. Her senses were consumed by Rachel in every way possible. Her fingertips still felt the heat of tan, velvet skin. Her lips tingled with the taste of the chaste kisses she had planted on the girl's forehead. Her nostrils were still invaded by sweet rose petals and vanilla lotion that irradiated from Rachel's body. And God, she felt her heart, her soul, her _everything_ soar at the mere thought of Rachel's shining chocolate eyes as she sang on the stage.

She was lost on Rachel Berry, but she never wanted to be found.

Smiling, she was about to search for Rachel in the first class restaurant when she was stopped by a waiter.

"Pardon me, miss, but you can't be here." He said grabbing her forearm and forcing her to leave. Quinn struggled under his grip and sent him a sharp glare.

"I just need to talk to someone for a moment."

The man just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't be here. Please, don't cause any trouble."

Quinn huffed. "I was here yesterday, don't you remember me?"

The man critically eyed her simple yellow dress and rather manly boots and shook his head with displeasure. "No, I'm afraid I don't, miss. Please, leave now."

Quinn merely rolled her eyes. If that man thought she was going to give up so easily, he was so ignorant. She struggled from his grip, stood on the tip of her toes and searched for Rachel above his towering figure. She couldn't find her. Instead, she caught a glimpse of Finn's loyal bodyguard.

Quinn was actually happy to see the arrogant man walking towards her for a change. He'd surely confirm that she was acquainted with one Rachel Berry.

"Miss, please…" The waiter tried to argue again. Quinn shook her head and pointed to William.

"He'll tell you." She told the salt and pepper man while frantically nodding to Will when he finally stood by their side. "Please, tell him I'm Rachel's friend."

But Schuester would have none of it. He simply offered her a cold smile and fished fifty dollars from his coat's pocket. "Mr. Hudson and Miss Corcoran-Berry are still very grateful for your assistance." The man mechanically said as he distractedly waved the money in the front of her face. "They requested me to give you this and also to remind you that your ticket is in the third class. Therefore, your presence here is inadequate, Miss Fabray."

Quinn held back an irritated grumble and nearly shoved the money and his hand way from her. "I don't want your money." She spat. "I just want to talk to Rachel for a minute, can you please –"

"Take Miss Fabray here to where she belongs." Schuester addressed the waiter rudely cutting Quinn off. The man was all too pleased to oblige, especially after William put the money in his pocket.

"C'mon, miss." He said pushing Quinn away from the saloon. The artist sighed and sent the bodyguard a glare before she forcefully left.

The waiter only left her side after he dropped her on the E deck, near the third class rooms. The blonde was so frustrated that she didn't even notice Santana's presence until the brunette playfully tickled her ribs.

"What's been consuming this brain of yours, oh dear Quinn Fabray?" Santana sing sang.

Quinn sighed and run a hand through her hair. "I need to see Rachel." She whined. "I tried to talk to her, but that stupid bodyguard didn't let me."

Santana had a teasing remark on the tip of her tongue ready to come out, but the sight of her friend's upset expression, made her let it go. Sighing, she circled one arm around Quinn's shoulder and motioned for her to follow her lead.

"C'mon, Fabray. Let's find a way to get you near Rachel Berry without being noticed."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you planning?"

Santana smirked. "I don't know if you've heard about it, but this ship happens to have an amazing laundry with lots of fine coats and ties and hats from the first class. And you, blondie, are gonna need all of it to pass by as a respectable gentleman."

Quinn smiled mischievously and gladly accepted her friend's plan.

**~;~**

Right after lunch, Rachel found herself following her mother and Finn in a lazy walk around the ship's decks. She wanted nothing more than lock herself in her room to avoid dealing with her still fuming fiancée for the rest of the afternoon, but she knew she didn't have other choice. She had to keep strong.

Her only source of comfort was the presence of Noah Puckerman. He had met them shortly after their departure from the restaurant and offered them an explanatory tour around the Captain's cabin. She was actually interested in every detail he told them about the Titanic's construction and soon, she busied herself taking in all the elements that were previously ignored by her at a first moment for lack of knowledge.

When they passed by the emergency boats, she frowned at the realization that they couldn't hold all the passengers on board if needed.

"Mr. Puckerman, forgive me," She said. "But I did the sum in my head and correct me if I'm wrong, but the number of boats multiplied by the number of passengers don't match. There are not enough boats for everybody."

Finn snorted at her. "Don't be silly, Rachel."

But Noah silenced the taller man with a frown. "Actually, she's right, Mister Hudson." He coldly replied before turning his attention to the girl. His expression softened. "You don't let a thing pass unnoticed, do you, Rachel?" He said grinning. "These boats can only hold half of the passengers, actually."

Rachel looked horrified. "But this is absurd! Why would the company do something like that?"

"I wanted to add more, but they said it would be a waste on the ship."

"Well, they really are a waste in an unsinkable ship." Finn retorted carelessly knocking on a boat with his fist. Rachel wanted to argument that the lack of boats was worrying and even if the ship seemed solid as a rock, they should still be concerned about the icebergs that were on their way. Earlier she heard a sailor informing the Captain about one a few hours ahead of them and she couldn't help but feel a little bit frightened.

Noah noticed her hesitation and patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Rachel, we built a good ship for you." He said winking. "Now let's keep going."

Noah hurried his steps, Finn and Shelby stuck to his side. Rachel followed them slowly; her eyes trailing the boats. She bypassed by a young man who was leaning against the railing and gasped when he took hold of her wrist. It was a gentle touch, but even so, she still got worried that she was about to be attacked.

"What in the-" She breathed out.

The man briefly took off the hat that was shadowing his face and Rachel's eyes widened when she recognized bright hazel eyes and long golden hair that was secured in a tight bun.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked. The artist smiled, put the hat on her head and silently asked for Rachel to follow her. The singer took a last look at her companions and let Quinn guide her towards an empty room.

Once inside, she discreetly wiped her sweaty and shaky hands on her dress and took a moment to look at Quinn's appearance: she was wearing a gray suit with a black tie. Her shoes seemed to be larger than her feet, but Quinn still managed to walk with such grace. She looked adorable in those clothes; Rachel never doubted she would.

Quinn took off her hat once again and stared longingly at the brunette.

"We can't be seen, Quinn." Rachel said. "It's dangerous; I don't want them to hurt you."

Quinn smiled lovingly at the girl, caught her hands and tenderly caressed her knuckles. "It'll be alright, they won't recognize me in these clothes." She assured the brunette. "Santana had the idea. She helped me to borrow some fancy clothes from the laundry."

Rachel bit her bottom lip and tried not to shudder at the delicious sensation of feeling Quinn's body so close to hers again. "Quinn… You can get into trouble for this."

"I don't care." The blonde said. "I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

Rachel shook her head backing away only to be followed by Quinn. "Quinn, this is impossible. I can't see you anymore."

"I need to talk to you, Rachel." Quinn pleaded. The sight of Quinn's desperate eyes made Rachel's heart clench.

"No, Quinn, no." Rachel insisted already feeling her eyes burn with tears. "I'm engaged to Finn. I-I love him."

Those words sounded so foreign to her tongue that she felt like dissolving into the floor. Quinn quickly interpreted her lie and sighed.

"Rach… You're no picnic." She said chuckling cutely. "But that's one of the things I love the most about you. You're a star and I can see you have an amazing life ahead of you on the stages. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known and…"

"Quinn, I…" Rachel cut her off, her heart frantically hammering on her heart at Quinn's declaration. But the artist didn't let her under appreciate herself, so she gently placed her index finger over the brunette's lips.

"Please, let me finish, Rach, please… You're amazing and I – You…" Quinn trailed off trying to find the perfect words to say to the girl who had forever stolen her heart.

"Look, I know how the world works." Quinn said. "I have twenty bucks in my pocket, my family doesn't want to see me again because I've refused to carry on with the family's traditions and I have nothing to offer you, I know that."

Quinn's eyes were shining and Rachel desperately wanted to hug her and kiss her, but she knew she couldn't, no matter how much her heart screamed otherwise. She cursed the flowing memories of her mother's distress that morning and the invisible weight that were currently running through her mind.

"Quinn…" She whimpered. She felt the blonde cupping her cheeks and resting her forehead against hers.

"I'm too involved now." Quinn whispered. "If you jump, I jump, remember? I just can't leave without knowing you'll be alright. That's all I want."

Rachel nodded and reluctantly separated their joined bodies, immediately missing the assurance Quinn's mere presence offered her. "I'm fine." She weakly stated. "I'll be fine, Quinn. Really."

Quinn wasn't convinced by Rachel's smile. "I don't think you will be. They've locked you in, Rachel and you're gonna die if you don't break free." Quinn fiercely said. But her expression was soft when she closed the distance between their bodies again. "Maybe not right now because you're strong. But sooner or later that fire that I love about you will burn out, Rach."

Rachel let out a sob as two tears escaped. "It's not up to you to save me, Quinn."

"You're right." Quinn admitted gently whipping the brunette's tears away. "Only you can do that."

They were so close. Quinn fingers were trailing Rachel's cheeks as her gaze gravitated to the brunette's lips. She felt the smaller woman's delicate hands clenching her coat and watched in awe as her eyelids tremble shut.

Their lips were millimeters apart.

But Rachel backed away.

"I'm going back." The singer said taking two steps back. "Leave me alone."

And she was gone leaving a distressed Quinn behind.

~;~

Shelby was chatting about her marriage with her frivolous companions like Rachel wasn't present.

Again.

It was nothing new for the singer and honestly, she couldn't care less at the moment. She was tuned out. Their gossip sounded like a bee's buzz that couldn't be avoided but could be ignored with some effort. She caught empty sentences like "Rachel chose pink dresses just because she knows I hate them" and "Madame Butler can make a phoenix reborn from the ashes", but her gaze stayed focused on a little girl a few tables ahead of where she was seated.

The petit girl seemed tense as her mother observed her every movement with attentive eyes. She taught the girl how to hold the tea cup and how to fold the napkin carefully over her lap. The child followed the instructions and Rachel caught a flash of disappointment on her eyes after she received a mere nod as a compliment when she finished her task.

Rachel knew that feeling very well.

She knew how it was to be ignored. She knew how easy it was to a harsh word rip her heart in pieces in mere seconds only to echo in her head for several years to come. _"You're doing it wrong, Rachel. Do it again. Again, Rachel. What is wrong with you? Are you listening?"_

But then she remembered warm greenish eyes and golden hair. She remembered a sweet smile and the truthful tenderness radiating from Quinn Fabray as she encouraged her to find a way out.

What was she doing away from her again?

She looked at her mother and pursed her lips. She wouldn't let her feel guilty for the things she didn't do. Not anymore. Her mother was strong; surely she could take care of herself.

Rachel was ready to break from her cage and take flight. Quinn had helped her to grow her wings again and she knew the blonde would be more than willing to accompany her wherever she wanted to go.

Without an excuse, Rachel walked out of the saloon and made her way to the deck.

She was finally reaching for her happiness.

**~;~**

It wasn't difficult for Rachel to find Quinn. She knew the artist loved to watch the sunset, so she hurriedly made her way to the bow of the ship.

Quinn was there and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight of Quinn's haloed body and flowing dress. She bit her lip and nervously took some steps towards her own personal angel.

"Hello, Quinn." She all but whispered. But the blonde heard her and Rachel was awarded with a bright smile. She smiled back. "I knew it you'd be here. Quinn, I…"

"Shh…" The artist interjected. Then she stretched her hands with a cute grin. "Give me your hands."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but held Quinn's hands.

"Now close your eyes, please." Quinn asked. Rachel did as she was told and held back a moan when she felt Quinn place one of her hands on her waist. She guided her a few steps forward until they stopped on what Rachel guessed was a gate.

"Hold on to the balustrade, love." Quinn said on her ear sending tickling sensations all over her body. Rachel giggled and Quinn pressed a sweet kiss on her temple. "Don't peek, little star."

"I won't!" Rachel jokingly squealed.

"Ok, now step on the balustrade and keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"

Rachel nodded eagerly and escalated the balustrade with Quinn help. "I trust you."

Quinn stepped up as well and soon, Rachel felt her body flush against hers behind her. She leaned in on Quinn and sighed contentedly when she felt warmness and love irradiating from the blonde's body. The artist carefully opened Rachel's arms before circling her owns on the brunette's waist.

"Alright," Quinn said after a moment. "Now open your eyes."

And Rachel did.

She gasped when she saw nothing but the ocean in the front of her as the breeze gleefully greeted her. She couldn't stop the joyful laugh from bubbling out of her throat as she finally felt the strings attaching her to a life of pure sorrowfulness set her free.

There was no golden cage anymore.

She had rebuilt her wings.

She was _flying_.

"I'm flying, Quinn!" She said. "I'm flying!"

Quinn chuckled, kissed her shoulder and reached out to Rachel's hands to intertwine their fingers.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…" Quinn sang making Rachel smile.

In a brief decision, the brunette titled her head back towards Quinn, closed her eyes and felt her heart combust in happiness when Quinn's soft lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved slowly as they recorded every inch of each other. There was so much to explore, so much to learn and to memorize that they easily got lost into each other.

Quinn brought their joined fingers to Rachel's waist and she took this opportunity to tight their embrace even more.

"Can we watch the stars here?" Rachel whispered after they breathlessly broke their kiss. Quinn pecked the brunette's lips once, twice and then again before nodding.

"We can. Even if I have the brightest of them all right here in my arms."

And then Rachel kissed Quinn again feeling everything slide into place. The last coherent thought she had before she got lost into Quinn was that she had never, in her life, felt so content like she was at that unforgettable moment.

* * *

**A/N2: **Soo, did you like it? Pretty please review! In the next chapter Quinn will draw Rachel!

Oh, and guys, don't forget to vote for Faberry in the Zimbio Poll!


	7. To the Stars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hi there, guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and for adding this story to your favorite/alert list. You're amazing! Also, a very special thanks to my wonderful beta harleysantana23!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**To the Stars**

"You know…" Kiss. "We should… Quinn… We should s-stop, because…" Kiss. "W-we could trip on-on s-something and…" Sweet, playful kiss. "You're incorrigible, Quinn Fabray!" A smug smirk, an amused huff and a chaste peck on the lips.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Rachel dramatically sighed.

Quinn chuckled, circled Rachel's waist and settled the brunette's lithe body against the wall on the third class hall. Her room was only a few steps away. She stole another kiss from the girl in the front of her before joining their foreheads intimately. "Are you really calling _me_ incorrigible, Rachel? I beg to differ. You were actively kissing me back just a few seconds ago, if I correctly recall."

Rachel gasped and smacked Quinn's shoulder. "You're a brat!"

The blonde laughed before whispering into Rachel's ear, "Indeed, my lady. I'm your annoying, incorrigible and completely and incandescently crazy about you brat." She felt Rachel shiver against her and stepped away to met a beautiful smile from an equally beautiful girl.

"Hm, interesting diagnosis. I'm afraid there's only one treatment for this." Rachel teased.

Quinn lifted an eyebrow as her fingers distractedly created a soft path on Rachel's arms. "And what is that, Doctor Berry?"

"You have to kiss me. Several times per day."

Quinn chuckled and murmured "I can definitely live with that" before capturing the brunette's lips again.

Rachel didn't even have time to circle her arms around Quinn's neck before a door opened and an amused voice announced:

"Ugh, _Dios mio_! My eyes are burning."

With a sigh, Quinn broke the kiss and shot an annoyed glance at Santana Lopez.

"What perfect timing you have, Lopez." Quinn ironically said. Santana shrugged and winked at them.

"Oh, I know. That's one of my many talents." She said. "Anyway, I heard your lovesick declarations by the bedroom and I just had to catch you in the act. Hummel so owes me five bucks." Santana smugly said. Her response was a muffled curse and a groan from Quinn. To her amusement, Rachel's cheeks were on fire. "We're shy, aren't we, Berry?" Santana smirked.

"Oh, shut up, S." Quinn said. "I just came by the get my moleskin and my pencils." The artist turned her attention back to the short brunette on her arms and gently put a loose strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before entering into her room. The singer was so lost on her own bubble of happiness that she barely noticed Santana's presence. It was only when the taller woman cleared her throat that she snapped away from her inner musings.

"Hello? Are you there?" Santana joked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Santana." Rachel said blushing.

"You know, if we were in the same scenario two months ago, I'd roll my eyes at you and tell you to stop making me vomit into my mouth every time you set your shining eyes at Quinn." Santana said. "But I can't do that. Not when I'm also feeling like the world is spinning faster and I can practically feel my feet touching the clouds." She rolled her eyes at Rachel's amused expression upon hearing her admission. "Or something of the sort. I'm not good at repeating all those lovesick things the poets say nowadays. That's Q's job."

Rachel smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You and Brittany, huh?"

This time, it was Santana's turn to blush. "Yeah. A sneaky one, she is. Stole my heart with a single glance." She dreamily stated. "But I'm not here to talk about us."

Rachel curiously nodded. "I'm listening."

"I've never seen Quinn so happy. It's like anyone could punch her right in the face and she wouldn't even notice. Her thoughts are consumed by you all the damn time." She stated. "Quinn went through enough shit with her family a few years ago, so she deserves happiness. What I'm trying to say is… Don't hurt her, Berry. Otherwise, I'm gonna hunt your first class ass until the end of the world to make you suffer."

"I'll never hurt her." Rachel assured her. "I'd rather break my own heart than do something that might upset her. I promise."

Santana studied her for a moment and then nodded. "I believe you. It's just that… Quinn is like a sister to me. An annoying, but very lovely sister." She confessed. "And I'll kill you if you ever tell her I told you that." Santana said crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. Rachel giggled.

"Deal."

"Also… I know you have a rough time dealing with your mother and that oaf, so… If you ever need some help or something, just let me know, ok?" Santana added. Rachel nodded, grateful for the girl's sympathy.

"Thank you, Santana."

The taller woman waved a hand carelessly. "You're welcome."

"What are you guys up to?" Quinn asked reappearing at Rachel's side. She kissed the girl's temple and intertwined their fingers.

"Not much." Santana shrugged. "I was just lecturing Miss Broadway Star here about the wonders of lady lovers' sex."

"Santana! Oh my god…" Rachel gasped hiding her face in embarrassment on Quinn's neck.

"Jesus, Lopez!" Quinn chastised her friend.

"What?" Santana innocently inquired. "Don't tell me you guys haven't been wondering about it now…"

"Be quite, you perv. See you later." Quinn mumbled catching Rachel's hand and walking away from a pleased Santana.

"I love you, darlings! Don't forget about my valuable tips!"

**~;~**

Quinn followed Rachel closely behind as they entered into the brunette's personal suite. She took a quick glance around and recognized fancy furniture and plain walls. It was nothing new to her, actually. It was a faint memory, but she recalled what a first class suit looked like from her brief travels with her parents when she was a child. What really called her attention were the beautiful portraits that were meticulously hanging on the walls.

"The decoration is very boring, I think." Rachel commented. "That's why I insisted on bringing those paintings with me. My mother and Finn weren't pleased, but I couldn't care less. These landscapes are fascinating."

Quinn smiled in agreement as she traced a sketch. "They are, indeed. Your decoration taste is much better, Rach." She said winking.

Rachel's heart fluttered at the sight. She wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind and kissed the artist's neck. "Will this light do?" She asked, sighing contently when the blonde responded to her touch by playing with her fingers.

"What?" Quinn distractedly asked, still enchanted by the portraits. Rachel laughed, playfully tickled Quinn's taut stomach and stepped back.

"Don't artists need good light?"

Quinn turned around and nodded exaggeratedly. "Oui, oui, ma très belle, mademoiselle." She said bowing and kissing Rachel's hand before walking around the room feigning a critical analyze. "What a shame! I'm not used to working in such precarious conditions!" She joked with a heavy French accent. Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn's lips with greed.

"Come here, my talented artist." Rachel said pulling Quinn towards a small room. She let go of the taller girl's hands to focus on the combination of a locker on the bedroom wall. "Finn insists on carrying this thing everywhere." She complained unlocking the safer.

"Will he come back soon?" Quinn worriedly asked. She didn't want to get Rachel into trouble.

"No, he won't. There's enough whiskey and futile conversations to get him entertained for several more hours." Rachel assured Quinn. Then she showed her the Heart of the Ocean.

"Beautiful diamond." Quinn remarked admiring the collar. In the mean time, Rachel swallowed nervously as she tried to stop her hands from shaking so much.

She could do it.

She could ask Quinn what she wanted.

So she did it.

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, Quinn." She requested biting her lip. Quinn smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, Rach."

Noticing that Quinn hadn't got the hint of her intention, she squeezed the blonde's hands and brought her body closer to hers. "I want you to draw me wearing this…" She said motioning to the necklace. "Wearing _only_ this."

Quinn blushed as her breath hitched. "A-are you sure, Rach?"

"I'm very sure, Quinn." The brunette assured. "I'm going to the other room to get ready, ok?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll prepare the scene. Will it be ok if I move some things around the living room?"

"Sure, honey. Do whatever you want."

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and walked out. The artist watched her go feeling like her heart was going to rip out of her chest. In a few moments she was going to see Rachel Berry wearing nothing but a necklace. She knew that this drawing wouldn't be like the others. She hadn't been emotionally involved with the previous girls, so she didn't need to worry about her body reactions. But everything was different with Rachel. She was in love with her and her attraction towards the beautiful brunette was so strong that she was sure she would have to double her efforts to concentrate on the drawing.

"Ok… Focus, Fabray." She encouraged herself as she started moving the furniture around the living room. She placed the sofa in the middle of the room and made sure to add as much pads as she could to make Rachel comfortable. When she got satisfied with her work, she sat down in an armchair right in the front of the sofa and opened her pencil case.

She was sharpening a pencil when Rachel came in.

"Well, hello there, Miss Fabray." The brunette said in a low, seductive tone. Quinn immediately stopped what she was doing to look up at the singer.

Her last coherent thought before she got lost into the angel in the front of her was that her favorite authors weren't lying or being too cliché when they described the fuss about seeing the one you love so dearly exposed in the front of you. Her lungs stubbornly refused to work properly, her mouth dried, her hands were sweaty and shaky and she couldn't, for the life of her, tear her gaze away from that gorgeous woman who was only wearing a revealing black robe that left nothing to the imagination.

Rachel untied her hair and Quinn watched mesmerized as soft waves of chestnut hair fell over the girl's shoulder.

"Rachel…" Quinn breathed out. The singer innocently bit her lip and took a few steps towards Quinn, making sure to sway her hips. She chuckled when the artist's cheeks reddened.

"I don't need another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." Rachel stated teasingly caressing Quinn's flushed face with the robe's tie.

"O-ok." Quinn stuttered. She smiled when Rachel gave her a coin.

"As a paying costumer, I want to get what I demand." Rachel said feigning a bossy voice. Then, she stood back, took a deep breath and opened her robe, letting it slid to the floor.

Her first reflex was to cover herself again, but when she was met by Quinn's devoted gaze; admiring her like she was the only girl in the world, she felt comfortable and confident.

Quinn gulped and bit her bottom lip as her eyes roamed all over Rachel's body. She wanted to reach out and touch that skin so badly. "A-alright… I… You… Rach… Lay on the bed, please." She gently requested. Then she realized what she had just said and blushed harder. "I-I mean, on the couch."

Rachel giggled at the cuteness that was Quinn Fabray being all shy and did as she was told. She lay down on the couch, touched by Quinn's thoughtfulness of adding pads for her comfort. After she got settled, she looked at Quinn for further instructions, because she wasn't quite sure which position would be the best for the drawing.

"How do you want me?" Rachel asked immediately blushing at the double meaning of her question. "I mean… Do I need to shift or something?"

Quinn nodded smiling. "It's ok, just put your right arm over your head …" Rachel complied, letting her arm rest on the cushion. "… and now rest your left hand near your forehead, like this." Quinn said demonstrating. Rachel did it so and watched Quinn nodding approvingly as she opened her moleskin.

"Keep your eyes on mine, Rach." The blonde instructed.

"Ok."

"And try to keep still, ok, little star?" Quinn requested. Rachel let out a nervous giggle and obliged, her eyes never leaving Quinn's green ones. The artist took a deep breath and started to work.

She drew Rachel's hands first; carefully giving form to her delicate fingers. Her hair was next and then her face – she took extra time to give life to her favorite pair of eyes, which were currently radiating trust and something dangerously close to lust. She drew her lovely nose and then her lips and she tried very hard not to get lost in thoughts of kissing them right then and there.

"So serious." She heard Rachel comment. She chuckled when she saw the singer pout playfully. She was drawing her neck now and soon after, she was done with the diamond.

Then she drew Rachel's breasts and she felt herself combusting when she drew the girl's perky nipples.

God, when had the room become so warm?

"I believe you're blushing, Miss Artist." Rachel teased. "I can't imagine Monet blushing like this while painting."

Quinn snorted. "He paints landscapes, Rach."

"I see." Rachel said. "And… Am I right to assume you also blushed when you drew those French girls?" The brunette was jealous of strangers and she wasn't even sorry.

"Actually, I'm sorry to inform you that you're wrong, Miss Berry." Quinn said smiling. "My body didn't feel the need to blush for them, since I wasn't emotionally, physically and completely enamored by them."

Rachel's heart melted at the confession.

"Now be still, my adorable teaser. It won't take long, I promise." Quinn gently asked her.

Rachel bit her lip and held back a laugh at the new term of endearment. "Ok, sorry." Quinn winked at her and resumed the drawing.

Rachel's heart pounded the whole time while Quinn's intense gaze where focused on every inch of her exposed body; it was the most erotic moment of her life and she was glad she was experiencing it with the blonde.

It took more than half an hour for Quinn to finish the drawing and while she signed her name and gave it some final artistic touches, Rachel put her robe on again. Then, she circled her arms around Quinn's neck and smiled when she joined their lips in a sweet kiss.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked expectantly a few seconds later when she showed Rachel her master piece.

"It's perfect." Rachel assured her. "Thank you, honey." She kissed her again before handling her the diamond. "Can you put this in the safe for me, darling?

"Sure."

Quinn put the diamond in its box and then on the locker. When she came back to the living room, Rachel was scribbling a note in a small piece of paper. She signed it, pecked Quinn's lips and put the note on the wall near the locker.

"It's about time he knows I don't belong to him anymore." Rachel explained, feeling her heart race at the mere sight of Quinn's beautiful smile. "My heart belongs to someone else."

Quinn decided that was the best thing she had ever heard and kissed the sweetest lips that had ever met her own.

**~;~**

Someone puffed a heavy cigarette smoke into his face, but Finn Hudson barely gave any attention to it as he nursed himself another dose of brandy. His fellows continued to babble about the economy around him, but as long as he didn't have to participate on the subject, everything would be alright.

"I've seen managers with years of experience in the business afraid to invest their money in privatized companies." Artie Abrams pompously commented by his side. "I honestly don't understand why they're like this. I see no damage in sailing into new horizons. Don't you agree with me, Mister Hudson?"

Finn grumbled when at least ten pair of eyes landed on him. "Yes. You are completely right, Mr. Abrams." Was his robotic answer. He gained a smile from Artie who continued to discuss about companies with his fellows.

Finn took another sip of his drink. "We can't even drink in peace around here." He muttered under his breath.

"It's the price of being powerful in the high society, I suppose." An unamused voice commented. Finn looked back and nodded shortly at William Schuester.

"Have you found her?" He anxiously asked the older man. William shook his head.

"Not yet. But I will shortly, I assure you."

Finn's face contorted in anger and Schuester had to refrain to take a step back. "This is a fucking ship! She has to be somewhere." He growled. "Find her, Schuester. Find her now."

Schuester didn't have to be told twice.

**~;~**

Quinn shivered and put on her gray coat; rubbing her arms to warm up a little bit more as she stared out at the window. It was freezing. She didn't recall the day being so cold, but they were in the middle of the Atlantic now, so she wasn't that surprised. But then she felt a soft and warm body press against hers from behind and her body temperature increased wonderfully.

"It's so cold." Quinn whined. She smiled when she was rewarded with two kisses on her shoulder.

"It is indeed." Rachel commented. She tugged Quinn's hands making her turn around and was delighted when she met mesmerized hazel orbs staring down at her.

"You look beautiful, love." Quinn said staring at Rachel clad in a simple light pink dress and a white coat. Her hair was down and the artist played with a loose strand. Rachel hummed.

"Thank you, honey. Now," She whispered closing the distance between them. "Do you want me to warm you up?"

Quinn smirked mischievously and leaned in to capture the brunette's lips in a hungry kiss. Rachel had just lightly tugged Quinn's lower lip when they heard the door opening. They broke apart with a gasp.

"Miss Berry?" Schuester called out. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." She muttered grabbing Quinn's hands and pulling her towards the opposite door.

"Wait, Rach, my drawings!" Quinn said.

"We'll get it later, I promise." The singer stated. She could hear William getting closer and she knew that if they didn't hurry their pace, he would catch them easily. Quinn seemed to understand that when Rachel squeezed her hand and it wasn't until they finally reached the corridor that they let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." Quinn giggled. "That was a close c-"

"He's here, c'mon, Quinn!" Rachel squealed when Schuester opened the door with a deep frown. They started running, all the while hearing his frustrated grumbles. They turned right when they reached the main corridor, just when the elevator was descending.

"Wait!" Rachel bellowed.

"Wait, wait!" Quinn joined her, putting her hands against the gates of the elevator to make it stop. The young man who was controlling the machine stared at them in disbelief.

"What the hell…" He murmured. Quinn opened the gate and followed Rachel into it. She quickly closed the gates again when Will approached them.

"C'mon, take us down, quick!" She urgently asked the guy. He complied and the girls laughed when William kicked the wall next to him in frustration.

"Miss Berry." He warned.

But Rachel only showed him her middle finger as a response. Quinn threw her head back in laughter as the brunette sweetly waved at the man above them.

"You are disturbing this ship!" The man told them annoyed. "Stop it at this instant before I call security!"

"Gladly!" Quinn mocked. The elevator stopped at E deck and they stumbled out of the machine laughing and ignoring the man's huffs behind them. Rachel ran ahead of Quinn, only to have the opportunity to beckon to her to follow her.

And Quinn immediately complied; mostly because she was so whipped she couldn't refuse Rachel Berry a single thing. She circled her arms around the petit brunette and they giggled.

"That Schuester guy is weirdly strong and fast for a butler." Quinn commented accepting Rachel's Eskimo kiss.

"I think he was a cop or something." She said.

"Well, that explains so – Holy shit!" Quinn cursed; eyes widening when she saw Will emerging from the stairs. They started running again, and when they reached the end of the corridor, Rachel opened the first door she laid her eyes on.

"Over here!" She motioned.

They barely heard William's forceful knocks on the door, because it was incredibly loud inside the machinery room they had entered. They covered their ears and when Rachel asked a question, Quinn did her best to understand what it was.

"What?" She said loudly through the noise.

"Now what?" Rachel repeated again, practically yelling. Quinn thought for a moment, and then pointed to a ladder. Rachel nodded in agreement and Quinn went down first. As soon as she landed on the ground, the blonde held her arms up to help Rachel. She securely held the girl's waist and they flinched at the extreme change of temperature.

They had landed in the boiler room.

"What are you two doing here?" A blonde man covered in soot reprehended them. "It's dangerous, you can't be here!"

But the laughing girls were already out of his sight.

Eventually, they found the ship's porter and they sighed in relieve when the temperature cooled down.

"Wow." Quinn said looking at all the luggages and objects they found there. Rachel spotted a car and Quinn followed her towards it. She was about to sit in the driver's seat when Rachel cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss Fabray?" The brunette said.

"My apologies, My Lady." Quinn said grinning. She opened the passenger's door and offered her hand to Rachel to help her climb into the vehicle. She was about to leave when Rachel playfully grabbed her by the collar of her coat, requesting her to settle by her side.

Quinn was happy to oblige, of course.

She closed the door and snuggled closer to Rachel. She kissed her forehead lovingly and then started playing with her fingers.

"Where do you wanna go?" Quinn whispered. Rachel slightly shifted forward to sit on the blonde's lap.

"I want to go to the stars with you."

She brought Quinn's right hand to her lips and delicately kissed the tip of her fingers. The blonde shuddered at the feel of Rachel's tongue brushing ever so slightly to her fingerprints. It was a simple gesture, but the sensuality of it wasn't lost on the girls.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered. The brunette lovingly kissed her lips; playfully tugging her lower lip before letting go. Her eyes were a shade darker than usual. Quinn's were greener. Both were shining in expectation.

Rachel nuzzled Quinn's neck before kissing her ear. "Make love to me, Quinn."

Quinn's breath hitched and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. She was losing control of her body; she was getting lost in Rachel – in her sweet smell, in the warmness of her body pressed against hers, in her voice, in her captivating eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked, letting her fingers caress the girl's cheekbones. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

Rachel nodded smiling down at the blonde. "I'm sure, Quinn. I'm ready. I want you." The singer exuded confidence and certainty. There was no denial to the fact that she wanted Quinn in the same intensity she wanted her. So Quinn leaned in and captured Rachel's lips.

They kissed slowly, letting the gentle flick of their tongues send sparkles through their heathed bodies. Quinn's hands traced Rachel's spine, tenderly searching for proximity, trembles of pleasure and moans. Her lips traveled to the girl's neck and when she felt the light pressure of nails on her shoulders, she held on tightly to Rachel's waist.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered as Quinn teasingly bit the pulse point on her neck. She circled her arms around the blonde's neck and gently tugged her hair, urging the girl for another kiss.

Their movements became bold. Rachel leaned back on the seat, bringing Quinn's lithe body on the top of hers. The blonde broke the kiss and Rachel stared at her in confusion as she watched her taking off her coat and carefully folding it. Then she melted when she understood what it was for.

"To get you more comfortable." Quinn explained shyly when she offered Rachel the coat to be used as a pillow. The singer smiled and sat up to kiss the blonde.

"Thank you." She murmured against her lips. Before she leant back again, she reached back and undid the first buttons of her dress. Quinn gently stopped her.

"Can I?" She sweetly asked. Rachel nodded blushing. Quinn noticed her nervousness and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful." She reverently stated. "You're special." She whispered kissing her nose and undoing the last button. "You're talented." Rachel shivered when Quinn carefully slide the dress away from her shoulders. "You're a star."

Rachel smiled brightly at her, not feeling self conscious anymore. "What else?" She inquired. Quinn's eyes shined.

"Well you, Rachel Berry," Quinn said laying their bodies once again. "You stole my heart forever."

Their lips met passionately as their clothes were tenderly discarded forming a small pile on the floor of the car. Quinn was gentle and very amorous. She knew it was Rachel's first time and she wanted to make it special. She loved every inch of the brunette's body, making sure to worship all the right places. She held her when she reached her climax, whispering sweet and reassuring words on her ear. She kissed her lips until her shivers subsided and when it was her turn, Rachel did the same, exhilarated when Quinn breathlessly rested her head on her chest. She caressed Quinn's damp blonde hair affectionately. She blushed when she noticed that the car's windows were foggy and that she had left a huge impression in one of them. But she was so consumed by happiness and satisfaction and Quinn that she didn't care.

"You're trembling, honey." Rachel observed rubbing her hands up and down Quinn's back to warm her up. The blonde lift her head to look at Rachel and smiled before kissing her.

"I'm ok, love." She assured her. "More than ok, actually."

Quinn sighed contentedly and caressed Rachel's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

A pretty blush covered the brunette's cheek. "Is it possible to die of happiness?" Rachel murmured covering Quinn's face with butterfly kisses.

"If it is possible, I'm about to die in pure bliss right now." Quinn replied, playfully tickling the singer's ribs and placing sweet kisses on her chest. She shifted slightly and moaned at the delicious sensation of their naked bodies sliding together.

"Well then, Miss Fabray," Rachel said smirking mischievously. "That means you're stuck with me forever and ever and ever…" Rachel stated, sealing her words with fiery kisses.

Quinn had a cute dreamy smile on her face. "And how do you want to spend this first day of the rest of our lives, baby?"

Rachel's fingers traced Quinn's abs and the blonde shivered. "Loving you again."

Quinn closed the small distance between them and went to paradise with the woman she loved.

* * *

**A/N2:** So, what did you guys think? Please, review and let me know what you think, especially about the scene in the car, I'm a little insecure about this once, since it's the first time I write an intimate scene!

**A/N3:** Does anyone also think that Rachel needs to go to New Haven right in this second to see Quinn's abs since she really enjoys girl's abs better than boys? I'm sure Q will be more than happy to see her!


	8. Unable to stay, unwilling to leave

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Guys, thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic! So, things are getting complicated for Quinn and Rachel but, stick with me, ok? Our babies are going to fight 'till the end. A special thank you for my lovely beta harleysantana23. You're amazing!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Unable to stay, unwilling to leave**

Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had been as happy as she was in that moment. Her body was vibrating with joy; her heart was blissfully hammering against her chest. She felt like her feet were barely touching the ground as she and Quinn ran around the ship's deck; giggling and sharing sweet kisses among passionate declarations of love.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed and chuckled when the artist twirled her around in a silent dance move before bringing their bodies intimately closer. The brunette sighed contentedly, leaning into Quinn's embrace and accepting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I like the way your body molds into mine." Quinn murmured against Rachel's soft chestnut hair. "I love the way my heart yearns for you."

Rachel melted. She planted a gentle kiss on Quinn's covered chest, right above her erratic beating heart, before looking up at her favorite pair of eyes. "I love the way you sweep me off my feet and make me fall for you every minute, every second we spend together." Rachel said, standing up on the tip of her toes to whisper in the blonde's ear: "That's why when the ship docks, I'm getting off with you."

Quinn's breath hitched as a hopeful smile grew on her face. She shifted her hands from Rachel's waist to her forearms to put a small distance between their bodies. She looked at Rachel's serene expression; exhilarating in the way the girl was biting her bottom lip shyly, as she waited for her response.

"Rachel, little star," Quinn said beaming with happy tears on her eyes. "There's nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rachel laughed and sobbed at the sweet words she longed to hear and circled her arms around Quinn's neck, joining their lips once more. The world vanished at the moment their lips slid together, hungrily, sensually. Rachel gripped Quinn's coat, silently asking her to never go away, to just stay like that with her and forget about everything else. And Quinn complied. She caressed Rachel jaw and slowed the kiss as her other hand squeezed Rachel's hips teasingly. She sweetly tugged at the brunette's upper lip, then the bottom lip, before deepening the contact by letting their tongues flick and explore their mouths. Rachel moaned and Quinn lovingly continued her ministrations, telling the angel in her arms that she was there; right there in her arms and she would never leave her. She was her earth, her heaven, her _everything_ for the rest of their lives.

It seemed like nothing could invade their bubble of affection; not even the two men above them who, instead of watching for dangers of the sea, had shamelessly turned into annoying voyeurs. But then, fate decided to prove them wrong and when the ship shook violently beneath their feet, almost knocking them down with the force of its tremble, Quinn and Rachel had to separate their lips.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked; her eyes wide and scared. Quinn looked around them in alert, wrapping Rachel protectively in her arms.

"I don't know." The artist murmured.

Then she shifted her glance to the railing and gasped when she saw an iceberg, a huge one that apparently had caused serious damage to the ship. She heard a screeching sound as the enormous block of ice got even closer to the ship and watched in alarm as its tip began to break and fall right where they were standing.

Quinn gasped in fear and immediately twirled them around and away from the heavy ice. She shielded Rachel's body and held her tightly against her. She felt the brunette panting and she was aware that she wasn't in a different state of mind, herself.

"It's ok, I got you." She whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Quinn, what is…?" Before she had the chance to voice her wonders, three sailors passed by them; running for their lives. Their expressions were frantic. _Terrified_. And that frightened Quinn.

Something wasn't right.

"Jesus Christ!" They heard one of the men utter in despair. "Lock the watertight doors! Lock them right now!" He shouted.

"Oh my God." Rachel said. "That was severe." She took Quinn's hand and together, they carefully leaned into the railing and looked down at the ship. Absentmindedly, they noticed a growing number of people doing the same. Some were worried, just like them, but the majority was laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes at a group of men playing soccer with a piece of ice.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"So do I. C'mon, Mr. Puckerman is right there, let's find out what's going on." She grabbed Quinn's hand and guided them towards the bow where, indeed, Puck was standing holding a bunch of papers while talking to the Captain. They stopped a few steps behind him, not wanting to intrude in the conversation. But they were near enough to listen to their aggravated, hushed conversation.

"What's the situation, sailor?" The Captain asked.

"An iceberg, sir." The man replied shakily. "We tried to starboard the engines, but we were too close already. We tried to round it, but we hit it."

"Did you check for damages?" Puck asked.

"Yes, sir. The boiler room is already sinking."

"Stop all the machineries." Puck ordered. "Captain, follow me, please."

Quinn and Rachel watched them disappear inside the Captain's cabin in shock. The situation was worse than they had imagined. "Holy shit." Quinn said running a hand through her hair.

"We need to warn my mother and Finn." Rachel said tugging at her hand. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we should. Santana, Brittany and Kurt must already know by now. They are at the lowest part of the ship after all." Quinn said swallowing a lump in her throat. She silently prayed for her friends to be alright. Rachel felt her lover's hand shuddering and planted a kiss on her palm.

"They'll be ok. We'll go after them as soon as we leave the suite, I promise."

They made their way to the first class corridor, simultaneously wishing for this to be only a bad dream; a nightmare that would end soon.

**~;~**

Santana jolted up from her bed when she felt the ship shuddering rather violently. Her heart raced and her mouth went dry as fear pulsated through her veins. Her only coherent thought was that something was fucking wrong and she needed to be alert.

"San?" A sleepy voice called out beside her on the bed. Santana unconsciously squeezed the hand wandering through her stomach.

"I'm here, Britt." She whispered.

"What's happening? Why is the room shaking?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Ladies, did you also feel that?" Kurt murmured from the other end of the room. He sounded scared.

"Yeah," Santana replied before kissing Brittany's forehead. "I'm gonna check what's going on." She pushed the covers away from her body and jumped down from the top bunk bed she was sharing with Brittany that night.

Only to be meet with bone freezing water.

"_Mierda_!" She cursed. "Holy shit!" She turned the light on and watched Blaine, Kurt and Brittany's expressions morph from confusion to horror as they saw the water in the room.

"We need to get out of here." Blaine proclaimed getting up and hurrying Kurt from the bunk above his. He hissed when he came into contact with the icy water.

"Oh, really?" Santana mocked rolling her eyes. "What a news flash, genius."

"San, not now, honey." Brittany cooed.

No one bothered to change clothes; they simply put on their daily attires over their pajamas, reasoning that they'd need as much warmth as they could manage to face to freezing weather outside.

"What about our bags?" Brittany asked.

"There's no time, mi amor. We have to leave them behind." Santana said

"As much as it pains me to do it, I guess it's for the best." Kurt agreed. "We have no time to lose."

The four friends rushed into the corridor where a few people were already escaping. Not one of them wanted to voice their concern for the gravity of the situation.

"Where do we go from here?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know about you, but I'm following the rats." Santana stated intertwining her fingers with Brittany's; her eyes attentive on the small animals that were running towards the nearer corridor.

"Oh God, that's disgusting, Santana." Kurt screeched. The brunette merely waved a careless hand at him.

"Trust me, pretty boy; I've had enough experiences in ships to know that these little fellows know where to go when the hell breaks loose."

They followed the rats and ended up in an even more crowded corridor. Santana winced at the number of people speaking at the same time: there were nervous employees trying to convince the confused passengers to put the safe belts on. Santana decided she wouldn't be asked twice, nor would she waste time standing there when the ship was sinking. She grabbed two life jackets from an employee and handled one to Brittany. From the corner of her eye, she saw Blaine getting a lasting one and handling it to Kurt.

"San," Brittany whispered, tugging her hand. "I'm worried about Quinn and Rachel."

"I know, sweetie. I am too." Santana sighed. "But we'll find them. We'll all be safe."

They had to.

**~;~**

Finn nursed himself another cup of brandy as the officers made a search in the suite. He took the entire contents of the cup in a single gulp and grumbled when the taste of alcohol invaded his senses. He squeezed the drawing in his hand tightly; the words written for him haunting his mind. _"I'm no longer your property. Keep this last memory of me in your precious locker." _

Finn snarled. If that little foolish girl thought she would get away from him that easily, she was mistaken. He would show her, he would. Finn Hudson always got what he wanted.

"Don't touch anything," He told a naïve officer who was taking a peek at the other drawings they had found in his locker. "I want the whole room photographed."

"Finn, be reasonable," Shelby soothingly said laying a hand on his shoulder. Just like her future son-in-law, she didn't look too pleased with the whole situation Rachel had caused. "My daughter is just a child; surely she'll come to her senses soon."

Finn simply offered her a cold nod and stepped away to give some instructions to his body guard. "You know what to do, Schuester." He said lowly. He discreetly gave the older man the Heart of the Ocean and motioned for him to get out of the room. He knew Rachel would come back sooner or later.

His predictions were proven right.

William spotted the two girls walking towards his direction just a few minutes after he had settled on the corridor. The first thing he noticed was their joined hands. It wasn't a friendly hand hold, he reckoned. They had intertwined their fingers in a way lovers would. Rachel held her head high, with confidence and Quinn looked at him with so much petulance that he had to grit his teeth in anger. He tried to ignore it for the time being, though.

He was a man on a mission.

"Miss Berry, we were looking for you." Schuester said when they bypassed him. She ignored his greeting, but he didn't care. He had other things to worry about. Like getting that pretty diamond inside Fabray's pocket, for instance.

He moved swiftly, accompanying their hurried steps. Then, when they were almost entering into the suite, he slipped the Heart of the Ocean into the blonde's coat. He smirked and waited for the show to begin.

That would be interesting.

Rachel frowned at the sight before her. The suit was crowded by officers who were photographing every surface they put their eyes on. She spotted her mother and Finn near the locker and when they stared back at her in frustration, she squeezed Quinn's hand tighter.

"It'll be ok, love," The artist whispered in her ear. "I promise."

Rachel smile up at her and marched over into the room. "Something serious happened." She announced. Her mother scoffed and Finn nodded his head.

"Indeed." He said dryly, looking at Quinn with disdain. "Two things of mine had disappeared tonight. And now that one is back, I know where to find the other one."

Rachel shook her head in confusion. "Finn, what…?"

But she didn't receive an answer. Instead, she felt his rough fingers grabbing her wrist and taking her away from Quinn, who had no chance to protest before two officers approached her.

"Search her." Finn commanded. Rachel gasped and Quinn huffed rolling her eyes.

"Now what?" The blonde girl complained as the police man took her coat off and started searching on her pockets. "Don't you understand? We might be in danger!"

"Shut up." Finn said.

"Finn! This is unacceptable. I will not allow this behavior!"

"Is this what you were looking for, sir?" One of the officers said fishing the necklace from Quinn's pocket. The artist gasped in indignation.

"This is a trap!" She exclaimed. Rachel watched in horror as Finn nodded and caught the diamond.

"Finn, this is ridiculous! Quinn didn't do it, I know it!" She yelled trying to get closer to the taller girl. But she didn't go far. Finn had grabbed her waist and Quinn was already being cuffed. "Quinn!" She called out, squirming and kicking the air, desperately trying to set free from Finn's arms. "Quinn!"

"Rach, please, don't believe them!" The artist pleaded, fighting against the officers. "You know I didn't do it, Rach, you know me! Someone must have put it on my pocket. Rachel, please!" She cried.

"Oh, enough with this stupid scene," Finn grumbled. "Get this excuse of a human being out of here at once."

The officers complied and practically dragged Quinn out of the room. Rachel slapped Finn's hand and was about to bite him, when he finally let go. She turned around, shaking and crying, staring at the man in the front of her with hate.

"How could you do this to her? She's innocent!" She protested. To her fury, he simply shrugged.

"Whatever you say, darling." He said reaching out to caress her cheek. He frowned when she repelled his hand. "I want everybody out of my room right now. I need a moment with my fiancée." Finn spat.

Everybody obeyed, Shelby included, but not before telling Rachel how disappointed she was with her behavior. The singer didn't give her too much attention. When the door clicked behind them, Rachel watched Finn placing her drawing on a table before taking intimidating steps toward her. He looked almost murderous, but she didn't step back. He stopped, when he was close enough to puff his alcoholic breath on Rachel's face and before the girl could even flinch, he slapped her hard on the cheek.

"You little slut." He growled grabbing her forearms and forcing her to look at him. "I warned you to not shame me. You belong to me, Rachel. You do what I say because you are my future wife, am I clear?"

"I will never belong to you!" She screamed. "I love Quinn. I will spend the rest of my life with her."

Finn didn't falter. "No, you won't." He said coolly. "If you even think about going after that rat, I will make sure she won't get to live another day." He threatened. "It only takes one word from me, Rachel. One word."

Rachel sobbed, looking at Finn with disgust. "I hate you, Finn Hudson."

"You'll love me more in the morning." He assured her.

Just when she was about to fight back, the door opened and a White Star Line employee stepped in unceremoniously. That angered Finn.

"Excuse me, but we are busy." He said. The man didn't give him much attention and marched towards the closet.

"My apologies, sir, but I'm simply following the captain's orders." The salt and pepper-haired man said. He emerged a few seconds later with life jackets and Rachel's heart faltered. She had briefly forgotten that the ship was probably sinking.

"You need to put this on, sir." The employee said. "Also, I recommend you to put warm clothes, it's quite cold outside."

"And why on earth do I need to go outside?" Finn spat.

"Captain's orders." The man repeated before looking sympathetically at Rachel. "Don't worry, miss, everything will be ok. It's just a precaution."

Rachel wished his shooting reassurance was at least a little bit closer to reality.

**~;~**

By the time Rachel joined her mother and Finn in the first class corridor, chaos had already settled on the ship. She found herself squeezed among a bunch of confused and well dressed passengers, who were torn between asking for information and ordering a cup of brandy. The majority of them were wearing life jackets. Rachel wished she had one, but Finn insisted they didn't need it and dragged her out of the room before she could protest.

She fidgeted while she watched the employees walking back and forth the saloon. Outside, they were arranging the boats.

Rachel swallowed in fear.

"Where is Emma? I want some tea when we get back to the suite." Shelby commented by her side. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You really don't comprehend the situation, do you, mother?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, Rachel." Shelby said dryly. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Fucking perfect, yes." Finn agreed. "This ship is unsinkable. I don't know why we need to stand here like fools."

"Watch your language, Finn, we are in public." Shelby frowned. "Rachel, you should tell your future husband that –"

But Rachel blocked out whatever it was that Shelby was about to say the moment she saw Noah Puckerman walking hurriedly towards his office. She approached him determinedly by the main staircase.

"Noah." She called him rather urgently. Her heart sank when she saw the despair in his dark eyes when he turned around to look at her.

"I saw the iceberg. And I'm seeing it in your eyes. Please, Noah, tell me the truth." Rachel pleaded, barely acknowledging Finn's presence behind her.

Puckerman sighed and descended the stairs. He gently guided Rachel to a less crowded spot, Finn and Shelby hot on their heels. He took a last look around them before finally confessing: "The ship is going to sink."

"What the hell…?" Finn murmured.

Rachel nodded. "When?"

"In an hour or so."

"But this fucking ship is unsinkable!" Finn cursed. Noah growled when his tantrum attracted attention from the other passengers. He decided to ignore the clueless man. "Rachel, pay attention," He requested. "You need to get to a boat, quickly. Don't wait. You know we don't have enough boats for all the passengers." He said lowly. Rachel nodded, feeling her heart constricting on her chest as she thought about Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt and especially Quinn.

"I understand." She said stepping away from her mother's forceful grip on her arm.

"I have to go now, but please, Rachel, go to a boat." Noah said before running upstairs. Rachel let out a shaky breath. Her eyes were burning with tears and her brain was racing.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered wistfully.

Finn scoffed and roughly guided her outside. Shelby followed them closely behind.

"Don't tell me you're worried about that little delinquent." He mocked. "She'll be fine, I'm sure."

His cruel words shook Rachel out of her stupor. She huffed and struggled against him. "Let go of me, Finn!"

They had made it outside of the ship and Rachel's protests had gained some attention, much to Finn's distaste.

"Don't make a scene." He gritted, stopping at a small crowd in the front of a boat. Some sailors were already settling the ropes and organizing small groups of people to get into it. "We'll get into this damn boat and you'll never see her again. End of story" He said.

"You're despicable." She said dryly, managing to struggle off his trap. She winced at the noises around her. There were at least a dozen sailors shouting orders to the people around them. She caught a glimpse of Mercedes Jones, who looked like the only lucid person in the middle of confused passengers.

"I need your attention, please!" A sailor shouted. "I need your attention!" Everybody stopped chatting to look at him with expectant eyes. Rachel's tense body relaxed a bit at the sudden hushed atmosphere. But the anxiety did not leave her, unfortunately.

"Thank you." The sailor said. "Right now, we're only permitting women and children onto the boats. So please, no men for now." Some people grumbled, while some sighed in relief.

Rachel observed a couple hugging tightly and all she could think about was Quinn. Her Quinn, who was unfairly, cuffed somewhere.

"I really hope these boats are being separated from classes." Shelby said. Finn laughed, pleased at her comment.

Rachel felt sick.

"Oh mother…" She said shaking her head at her. "Shut up!"

Shelby looked at her affronted and a little bit shocked. She was ready to fire back, but Rachel didn't let her. "Don't you understand? There are not enough boats in the ship." She said lowly. "Half of these people will die."

"Not the better, half." Finn commented. Rachel stared at him with distaste.

"You disgust me, Finn." She said dryly. Finn didn't falter.

"You should have kept that drawing. It might be a good memory of her." He said.

Rachel's body was trembling in fury. She was seeing red.

"C'mon, Rachel, you are next." She heard her mother saying. She turned around briefly and saw Shelby already in the boat. Mercedes was by her side and she promptly offered her hand to Rachel.

"I'll help you, Rachel." But then she watched as the brunette shook her head is distraught and immediately comprehended that something wasn't right. She simply mouthed "Quinn?" to Rachel and received a despaired nod in response. She recoiled, but not before silently saying "it will be ok" to Rachel. The brunette smiled in gratitude.

"Rachel," Shelby said with impatience. "Get into the boat."

But Rachel had already made up her mind.

She was staying for her life. She was staying for _Quinn_.

"Good bye, mother." She muttered and turned away from her, completely ignoring her complaints. She marched forward, determinedly making her way to the ship's cabin, but then she felt Finn grabbing her and forcefully making her look at him.

He was furious. But so was she.

"Where do you think you are going? To her?" He shouted. "You'll end up like a whore!"

"I'd rather be her whore than your wife." She assured him. And before he could contest, before he could even blink, she freed all the resentment she felt from his rough behavior over the years; all the suffering he had caused her and stood on his foot with all the strength she had. He whimpered, growled and cursed her, but she was free and running.

She was running towards the only direction she wanted to go to for the rest of her living days: the welcoming arms of the love of her life.

"I love you, Quinn. Please, be safe for me."

* * *

**A/N2:** Quinn and Rachel will reunite in the next chapter. Also, they'll find Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt, I promise. Now, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! Reviews make me happy!

**A/N3:** Also, guuuuuys, are you still alive after Malavita's/The Family's trailer? *_* Oh my God, I can't wait to watch it, Dianna looks amazing and so badass!


	9. If You Jump, I Jump

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N1: **I was truly saddened to hear about Cory's death. His character on Glee was not my favorite, but I really liked the tall, awkward, Canadian, drummer, person. I'll remember fondly of his funny moments with the cast; like when he tried to dance Single Ladies with Chris or when frankenteen was found by a sleepy alittlelamb. You will be missed, Cory.

**A/N2:** Guys, thank you so much for the feedback! Thank you for the reviews and for adding the story to your alert/favorite list. Also, a special thank you for my wonderful Beta harleysantana23. This chapter is my belated birthday present for you!

Have a nice reading, guys!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**If You Jump, I Jump**

The handcuffs were burning on Quinn's wrists as she tried to shake them off. It was useless. William Schuester had made sure to cuff them around her hands as tightly as possible. She huffed at the sight of the angry bruises on her skin and rested her forehead against the cold pipe they had locked her to.

She was in serious trouble.

And the worst part of it was that Schuester had made sure to convince the guards to leave the office, so Quinn couldn't even attempt to argue about the injustice they were putting her under.

That insufferable, horrible man.

"Shit." She muttered.

A cynical laugh echoed from the desk and Quinn gritted her teeth. "Why are you still here?" She asked dryly sending Schuester a furious glare. "Shouldn't you be babysitting your golden boy?"

The man shrugged and continued to polish his brand new silver gun. "I will join him shortly." He answered while adding a bullet to the load. "Right now, it's my duty to make sure you don't cause any more trouble."

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's not like I could go anywhere." She grumbled looking at the small window beside her. From the looks of it, Quinn concluded the area they were in was partially submersed already. She hoped her friends were alright. She hoped Rachel was safe.

"You know, I think this ship is going to sink." William commented. He got up from his chair and took a few steps toward the blonde. "And as far as I know, there's no guarantee of survival for everybody." He grinned at Quinn and tapped her shoulder with his gun. "You see, this sinking is actually quite handy. I won't have to deal with you, after all."

Quinn didn't flinch at his threat and kept looking at him with defiance. "You're right. But perhaps you should consider that you're not in a better position than I am in the society ranks." The artist said looking pleased when she observed she had successfully hit a nerve. "I would sort my priorities better if I were you, Mr. Schuester."

William's face contorted in anger. "Your insolence won't save you this time, Miss Fabray." He said. "I wish you luck getting out of here."

He made sure to let her get a glimpse of a small golden key before hiding it securely in his pocket. When Quinn sighed he smiled and made his way to the door. "Oh, it seems like the water just invaded this corridor," He said. "I just thought I'd let you know."

And he was gone, leaving a livid Quinn behind.

"Damn it!" She cursed banging the chain of the handcuff against the metal pipe. She had to get out of there and fast.

"Help me! Is someone out there? Hello! Help me!"

**~;~**

Rachel had never hated the ship's identical corridors as much as she did at that moment. She had been running through them nonstop for the last fifteen minutes trying to find someone, _anyone_ who would help her find where the guards had taken Quinn. The brunette had shouted and pleaded, but no one had stopped to give her attention.

And the time was running fast. She could already feel a slight inclination in the ship's structure. She had to find Quinn.

"Can someone please help me?" She shouted. "There's a woman locked somewhere in this damn ship!"

But people just kept running and bumping into her.

"Please!" Rachel yelled desperately.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" A worried voice questioned her. The brunette turned around and sighed in relief at sight of Noah Puckerman.

"Noah! Thank God." She said grabbing his coat. "I need your help."

"Rachel, calm down." He requested gently grabbing her frantic hands. "What is going on? Why aren't you outside waiting for a boat like I told you?"

"I'm not going anywhere without Quinn." She said.

"Quinn? Wait, what-"

"Noah, there's no time for explanations," She pleaded him. "I need you to tell me where they take people who are under arrest."

Noah sighed and nodded. He could see the determination in Rachel's eyes, there was nothing he could say that would make her change her mind. Truth to be told, if he wasn't in a hurry to find the Captain, he'd help her search for the artist.

"Alright." He said guiding the woman to the main staircase. "Take the elevator and get down on the E deck. Once you get there, turn to the left and then to the right. You'll find a long corridor. They must have taken her to one of the last rooms in there."

Rachel nodded frantically. "Thank you, Noah."

"Hurry up, Rachel, remember what I told you!" He shouted to her, watching the woman running upstairs. She gave him no answer; her mind was far away from that scenario. All she could think about was saving Quinn.

Rachel practically flew from the first class corridor and when she finally got into the elevator, a skinny young man blocked her way. "I'm sorry miss, but we're out of service." He said.

"But-"

"No exceptions." He said sternly.

That was enough to make Rachel snap. She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pushed him inside the elevator. "I'm tired of being polite, damn it!" She growled. The man gulped and watched as she closed the doors. "Take me to the E deck." She commanded. He nodded and did as she said without further complaints.

Rachel fidgeted as she waited impatiently. Why wasn't the damn machine moving faster? She wondered briefly if maybe she should've just taken the stairs. She sighed nervously as the elevator went down the D deck and took a step forward in expectation. Before it could keep going, however, the machine was invaded by bone freezing water and Rachel yelped and recoiled a bit at the feeling.

"Oh my God, Miss, I'm going back up!" The man said already pushing the bottoms frantically.

"No! No, wait!" Rachel said opening the gates and getting out.

"Miss, I'm going back up." He told her again. Rachel merely nodded and let him go, leaving a waterfall on his way. The brunette didn't waste time and tried to move as fast as she could through the water. She reached the end of the corridor and found a small staircase that would take her to the E deck. She cringed when she saw the level of the water: it was almost reaching her knees.

She went down the stairs fast and then she took a desperate look at the long corridor. Where had they taken Quinn?

"Quinn!" She shouted, internally praying that Quinn could hear her. "Quinn!"

She paused, waiting for an answer. Never before had silence been so painful; never before had her heart beaten so violently against her ribcage. Her breathe was erratic coming out in barely there puffs. But she couldn't give up. She filled her lungs with more air and shouted again: "Quinn!"

More silence. But then…

"Rachel!" She heard faintly. Adrenaline ran into her veins immediately as she followed the sound of the voice. "Rachel!"

"Quinn!" She called out. "Quinn, where are you?"

"In here, Rach! I'm in here!" Rachel heard the muffled sound of chains colliding against something and the sound was becoming louder with each step she took towards the last door of the corridor. Her legs were burning and protesting from being forced to move for so long against the cold water, but Rachel didn't care. She finally opened the door and ran to the love of her life.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried in relief at seeing the blonde. She urged towards her, circled her arms around her neck and showered her face with kisses. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kissed her lips and lingered for a moment, allowing her heart to flutter again.

"Rach, I didn't steal anything, I swear." Quinn said desperately. "Schuester put it in my pocket."

"I know, honey, I know." Rachel said tenderly cupping Quinn's cheeks. "Did they hurt you? Are you injured?" Rachel asked scanning Quinn's body and frowning when she saw the angry bruises on Quinn's pale wrists.

"I'm ok, love." Quinn assured her urgently. "Listen, Schuester took the key and I don't think there's a spare here. You need to get some help."

Rachel nodded right away. "Ok, ok," She said before kissing Quinn again. "I'll be right back, I promise." Quinn nodded smiling gratefully.

Rachel ran out the door, using the memory of Quinn's trusting eyes as her fuel.

**~;~**

The lights were flicking, which made Rachel's fear return at full force. But the thought of Quinn alone and vulnerable a few floors above her gave her courage and purpose. She hurried through the desert corridor, glad that it wasn't invaded by water yet, hoping to find someone on her way. But there was no one.

"Hello!" She shouted again, not caring that her throat was burning. "I need help, hello!"

She jumped as she heard a frenzied breath running upstairs and nearly cried in relief when she saw a middle aged man emerging on the far end of the corridor. "Thank God!" She cried out reaching him. "I need you help sir, there's-"

"_Nee!_" He screeched, shaking his head vehemently and disentangling Rachel's hand from his faded coat. "_Ga uit de weg!_"

And he was gone.

Rachel cursed under her breathe and rested her head tiredly against the wall. "Hello…" She said.

The lights went off and Rachel started trembling when it didn't come back immediately. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to come back; for someone to appear and help her. Time was running out so fast.

Apparently, someone was listening to her prayers, because the lights switched on again and a tall and strong man marched her way. He was an employee. But he was also deaf to her pleads.

"Sir," Rachel breathed out. "Sir, I…"

"You are alright now, Miss." He interrupted her, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the stairs. "Come with me, you will be safe."

Rachel huffed in indignation and tried to break free from his forceful grasp. "Listen, there's a woman down there that needs help!" She said. "Please, let me go!"

But the man just kept going and to Rachel's horror, he was taking them to the most dangerous path of the ship. She panicked. "You're going to the wrong way!"

"No, I must certainly am not, miss," He said absentmindedly. "Just keep following me."

Rachel didn't have time for that. She struggled and tugged at his arm, but when neither of her actions was able to still him, she decided to adopt something drastic.

"Listen!" She yelled.

And when he finally turned around to look at her, she mustered all the force she had and punched him on the face. He stumbled in surprise and let go of her hand to grab his injured nose. Rachel held her now bruised hand against her chest and breathed heavily. She had just punched a man.

She recoiled when he looked at her angrily, his chin full of blood. "Go to hell." He grumbled before leaving her all alone again.

She let out a shaky breath and retreated. Her back hit a hard surface and when she turned around, she found an ax. Her heart jumped in elation and she wasted no time in breaking the glass that secured the object with a fire hose she had found beside it. She carelessly repelled the remnants of the glass away and grabbed the ax, running as fast as she could towards the staircase.

Only to find out that the water was reaching her chest now.

Rachel knew she needed to be even more practical; her heavy coat would only drag her down, so she took it off, grabbed the ax again and got ready to cross the corridor. Her first thought when she came fully in contact with the water was that Quinn was right: she felt like someone was stabbing her with a thousand knives. But the adrenaline was still rushing into her blood and the thought of Quinn kept her going.

The water decreased to her waist by the time she got into the office again, thanks to the slight inclination of the ship and she couldn't feel more grateful.

"Quinn, I found this! Will it help?" Rachel asked showing the blonde the ax. Quinn nodded.

"I think so, Rach, let's find out." She said.

Rachel approached the artist and held up the ax rather insecurely. She had never held a weapon before and it was so heavy. She was barely supporting it properly. Quinn noticed Rachel's hesitation and smiled encouragingly at her. "How about you practice first?" She suggested.

"Yes, that would be wise." Rachel agreed.

"Try hitting the cabinet."

Rachel took a deep breath, closed her eyes and hit the wood with all her might. "Good! It was good, Rach!" Quinn said.

"Should I do it again?" Rachel asked a bit uncertain.

"No, I think you're ready. Come here, Rach." Quinn requested separating her hands as much as she could on the pipe. "Just do it really hard and really fast, like you did on the cabinet. I trust you, love."

Rachel nodded shakily and lifted the ax. She focused her glance on the chain of Quinn's handcuffs and got ready. "One… Two…" She muttered under her breathe. "Three!" She closed her eyes and heard the sound of the ax hitting the iron and Quinn's sharp intake of breath. She was afraid to look at what had happened, but when Quinn whooped and hugged and kissed her, she allowed her eyes to open.

"You did it, Rach! You did it!" Quinn cheered planting butterfly kisses on her lips. Rachel laughed in relief and held onto Quinn's embrace for a moment. She grabbed Quinn's wrists and kissed her bruises under the reminiscent of the handcuffs.

"Let's get out of here." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded and linked their fingers, making their way to the corridor. They gasped when they saw how deep it was. "That was the way out." Rachel said distressed.

"C'mon, Rach, let's find another way."

They took the opposite direction. Rachel assumed that if Noah's predictions were right, they had about an hour and a half to escape.

But she tried to ignore the fact that by the looks of it, it seemed like they had less.

**~;~**

"Shit, shit, shit." Puckerman muttered. He put his hands over his ears for a moment trying to block at least a little bit of the loud noise outside the ship. He hated noises, he hated despair. He hated to be bombarded with memories of his father being yelled at for being drunk during his brief work as a sailor (he despised the echoes of 'Your father is scum, Puckerman. Scum, scum, scum.').

But he had to keep strong; he had to be an example. So he straightened his posture and walked through the chaos of people throwing bags into the water, employees pleading for order, violinists playing an ironical animated song and sailors shooting fireworks into the sky. He approached one of the officers who was filling the boats and raised an eyebrow when he observed the number of people in one.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noah growled. "There are only twelve people in this boat!"

The sailor paled. "W-we were afraid that it would sink, Sir."

"Bullshit!" Puckerman spat. "These boats can support seventy five people. Recruit more women and children, for God's sake!"

The man nodded frantically and did as he was told. Noah grabbed a life jacket and continued to supervise the chaos that had spread outside.

The echoes inside his head were his haunting company.

**~;~**

Things weren't any better in the sinking confines of the ship. While employees swayed around the first class saloon holding cups of brandy and life jackets for incredulous and irritated guests, the third class passengers yelled and cursed at the men who were blocking the gates that would take them to the main deck. Santana Lopez wasn't surprised; she had enough experiences with traveling in the less privileged areas of marine transports to know that, when hell breaks loose, they were the last priority of the staff.

But now the ship was fucking sinking and Brittany's hand was trembling in fear against hers. Things had just gotten personal.

"I'm going to assume you've hurt your head somehow and repeat this very slowly," The brunette growled as she stared at the man across the gate. "This. Ship. Is. Sinking. You can't lock us here, damn it. Open this gate right now!"

The crowd erupted in agreement behind her and the man took a few steps back. "Order!" He shouted pointing a gun at them. "I said order!"

Blaine huffed in anger and stood beside Santana, feeling Kurt's encouraging grip on his shoulder. "For God's sake, there're women and children in here! Open this gate and give us the chance to survive!" He spat.

But the man merely poked them with his gun and motioned for his colleagues to keep guarding the door. "Stand back and try to maintain the order."

"Hijo de la puta." Santana cursed, lounging at the gate. "Let us out!"

"Santana, stop!" Blaine said backing her away. "This won't get us anywhere."

"San, honey, calm down, please." Brittany said gently rubbing the palm of Santana's hand. "Please."

Santana took a deep breath and stopped struggling, but not before sending the man a dangerous glare. "What now, then? We don't have much time." She said.

"Let's find another exit. There must be one with free access somewhere." Kurt said. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

They walked out from the crowded stairs, hearing the indignation thrown at the men behind them. The group took the left on the corridor and was pleasantly surprised when they bumped into two familiar faces, which were currently drenched and shaking from the coldness of the water.

"Quinn! Rachel!" Santana said hugging them. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story." Quinn said returning Brittany's tight embrace. "We're just glad we found you."

"Why are you in handcuffs, Quinn?" Kurt asked alarmed after he separated from Rachel. Santana's gaze shifted to her friend's wrist and started growling in anger, but Quinn placed her hands on her shoulders urgently.

"I know you want to kick the asses that did this to me, but right now, we have more important matters to worry about." The artist said. Santana nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. But after this fucking mess is over, your diplomatic speech won't help whoever did this to you."

"Fair enough." Quinn said. "Now c'mon, we have to get to the boats, most of them must be gone by now."

"But where should we go? Those men won't open the gate." Brittany commented.

"I know another way." Rachel said. "Follow me."

They ran towards the far end of the corridor and turned the right. There was a small staircase that leaded to another gate which, unfortunately, was also blocked by one employee. There were a few people there already, but they were having no luck convincing the man to let them out. Quinn growled and marched up there, trembling in fury.

She was tired of injustice.

"Open this gate right now." She commanded.

The man didn't flinch.

"Go back to the main gate and everything will be solved there." He told her nonchalantly. It enraged her even more.

"Open. This. Fucking. Gate." She repeated.

"Do as I say, Miss."

He was looking at them like nothing was happening; he was acting like he didn't know half of those people would die in a matter of minutes. He just stood there, throwing orders at them, thinking that they would obey him like trained dogs. He shrugged imperturbably and Quinn exploded.

"GODDAMNIT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled shaking and kicking the gate. The man recoiled, but Quinn was not done. She looked back at the corridor; searching for something, anything that could help them break the gate. There was a stool and she considered that would be enough. Santana understood Quinn's plan immediately and started helping her take the seat off the ground.

"Blaine, Kurt, help us!" Santana shouted.

The two boys jumped into action while Brittany and Rachel ushered other people out of the way. By the time they had made space, Quinn, Santana, Blaine and Kurt were already positioning the stool towards the gate. The employee was trembling, barely holding his gun in his uneasy hands.

"Alright, on three!" Quinn commanded. "One, two, three!"

They hit the gate with full force, but it didn't yielded. It needed one more push.

"S-stop it!" The man stuttered. But the group was having none of it.

"Again!" Quinn said. "One, two, three!"

The gate finally broke and the people cheered as they made their way out. Quinn jumped over the stool and helped Rachel. Blaine and Kurt followed them soon after and Santana purposefully stayed last to slap the man who continued to complain about the broken gate.

"You're dealing with people, you idiot, learn to respect life." She said grabbing Brittany's hand and following their friends towards the deck.

Hopefully there would still have enough boats for all of them.

**~;~**

"Did you pay the man like I told you?" Finn asked Schuester as he filled the pocket of his coat with money and titles he considered important. He surely wouldn't let his money sink with the ship. It was one of his priorities.

"Yes," William replied. "It wasn't difficult to persuade him. There's a boat waiting for you and Miss Berry as soon as you find her.

"Good." Finn said grinning. He put the Heart of the Ocean on his pocket and patted it affectionately. "I make my own luck."

Schuester smiled and opened his coat, revealing a polished silver gun. "So do I."

"Let's get out of here." Finn ordered. "I have yet to find Rachel. I'm sure she wants to apologize for her unruly behavior."

**~;~**

The six friends finally made it to the deck, only to be greeted with chaos. Not that they expected any less, but to witness the situation is always more frightening than the mere thought of it. People were now shouting and throwing whatever they had at hand at the sailors. They recoiled when an officer fired his gun at the sky in hope to regain order.

"Crap." Santana cursed. "I don't see any boats."

"Neither do I." Quinn said holding Rachel's waist protectively when a man almost bumped into them. "Kurt, Blaine, can you see any boats?"

"No." Kurt replied helplessly.

"Shit." Quinn said running a hand through her hair. "Listen, we're gonna need to split up. "There must be a boat with enough seats somewhere."

"Brittany and I will search on the right." Santana announced.

"Kurt and I can cover the far ending, near the bow." Blaine said.

"Alright, go, I'll see you later." Quinn said watching her friends leave. Neither of them had said goodbye; it was their silent promise that everything would be alright; that they would be reunited again. Saying farewell was too painful and they couldn't afford giving up.

"Quinn, I think I see a small line in there." Rachel said pointing out at a small group of people on the opposite site of the ship. Quinn nodded and took her hand.

"There must be a boat there! Let's go, Rach."

They made their way through the small mass of people until they got to the front. There was a boat, but it was full already, it would hardly allow six more people.

"Gentleman, gentleman, please, calm down." The sailor requested the men who were shouting behind them. "We're only allowing women and children for now. And there's only room for one more woman." He announced.

Rachel looked at Quinn and frowned in confusion when she saw the blonde glaring at the man who was attempting to enter the boat and then silently communicating with the sailor who nodded easily in agreement. And when Quinn's eyes softened when she looked her, Rachel understood her plan right away.

"No," Rachel said shaking her head and squeezing Quinn's hand. "No, Quinn."

"Rach, little star," Quinn pleaded. "You have to go, please."

"No!" Rachel said.

"Get into the boat, Rach."

"Yes, Rachel, get into the boat." A voice said beside them. Quinn growled when Finn Hudson pushed her aside and blocked her view of Rachel.

"Jesus, Rachel, you look terrible." He said taking his coat off and forcefully putting it over her shoulders. "Here, wear this. God, it took me ages to find you! I know you want to apologize…"

Rachel huffed and stepped away from him. She approached Quinn again and looked at her pleadingly; ignoring Finn's grumbles.

"I'm not going without you, Quinn." Rachel stubbornly stated. "I'm not, did you hear me?"

Quinn tenderly cupped Rachel's cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumb as she tried to hold back her own. She swallowed the lump on her throat and smiled at Rachel lovingly. "I will be alright, love. I'm a survivor remember?" She said letting her fingers wistfully trace Rachel's delicate jaw.

"No." Rachel cried, clinging to Quinn. "No, Quinn, please, no."

"I will find a boat for myself." The blonde assured her. "I'll find Santana and Brittany and we will be alright."

"Both of us will." Finn cut in, roughly pushing Quinn aside again. "I made a deal with a sailor."

Quinn knew he was blatantly lying, but she nodded anyway, hoping to reassure Rachel. She sent a defiant glare at Finn who growled and stepped back. She held Rachel's hand again and laced their fingers. "See? I will be ok."

"Then I'll go with you." Rachel said.

Quinn looked pleadingly at the impatient sailor and he rolled his eyes, allowing them only a couple of minutes. Then she kissed the brunette's hands before taking her golden cross off her neck and gently putting it on Rachel. "My grandfather gave it to me on my eleventh birthday." She explained. "He told me it would protect me, always. And it has. Now I want it to protect you."

"Quinn, I can't…"

"Yes, you can." Quinn assured her. "Keep it. I prayed to Him. I asked Him to keep you safe and I know He will. Keep it for me, ok? This is my promise. I'll come back. I'll come back to you, love." Quinn whispered, not able to hold back a tear as she kissed Rachel's forehead. "I will come back." She said placing their joined hands on her chest. "Because you see, every heartbeat of mine yearns for you. I will not be happy and truly alive unless I'm near you."

"Quinn…"

"Time's up, Miss, c'mon." The sailor interrupted them, reaching for Rachel's arm. Quinn flushed their bodies together one last time; savoring; recording every inch of Rachel's warm body against hers. "I love you." She whispered on the brunette's ear.

Rachel sobbed and reached for Quinn's hand, ready to say it back, but then she was being pulled away from her by cold and impersonal hands.

"Step back, kid." The sailor said to Quinn, breaking her contact with Rachel. She squeezed Rachel's fingers reassuringly one last time and watched her go.

"You're a good liar." Finn commented by her side. Quinn shrugged.

"Not as good as you." She said drily.

"My deal does not include you, I hope you know that." Finn said coldly. "You should know that I always win."

Quinn sighed and tried to mask her anger. She didn't want to worry Rachel even more.

Rachel felt someone helping her sit on the boat, but she gave them no attention. She couldn't look away from Quinn. She couldn't look away from those shining hazel eyes that were looking at her with such unconditional love; she couldn't look away from her watery smile. She couldn't look away from the beautiful halo a firework had created over Quinn's body, making her look like an angel; her angel.

They started lowering the boat and Rachel felt empty. She was leaving her heart on that ship. But could she really leave her heart there? And then she remembered what her father had once said about love to her, when she was young and naïve and thought she would never experience this kind of commitment. He told her that when you find the love that makes you sing with heart and soul and makes you dance and float just by the sound of their voice, hold on to it. Lace it in your heartbeat, smile at it and then jump in bliss. Never be afraid to jump into happiness.

And jump she did. Literally.

Quinn gasped when she saw Rachel jumping out of the boat into one of the windows in the floor above them. Her heart clenched in worry that the singer had gotten hurt. "Rachel! She shouted. "Rachel, no, what are you doing?"

As soon as two men helped the singer inside the ship again, Quinn ran towards her as fast as she could. She walked down the main staircase of the first class, completely ignoring an employee who told her not to rush. She tripped on the last stair but quickly regained her balance and ran through a corridor, meeting Rachel on the way. She hugged her tight and kissed her lips, letting the warmth of the brunette's body calm her shakiness of her own.

"You were so foolish, Rachel!" Quinn reprimanded her, kissing the tears off her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips. "So foolish! Why did you do that, Rachel, why?"

Rachel dried Quinn's own tears and cupped her cheeks. "If you jump, I jump, right?"

Quinn chuckled through her tears and nodded, flushing their bodies together again. "Right."

"I couldn't leave you, Quinn, I couldn't." Rachel whispered into Quinn's chest, finding comfort on her heartbeat.

"It's ok, love, it's ok." Quinn said kissing Rachel's forehead. "We'll find another way."

They got lost on their embrace and barely paid any attention to their surroundings. If they did, they'd notice a pair of angered eyes staring at them from upstairs.

* * *

**A/N3:** Only three more chapters to go, guys! And I'm already working on future projects: so far, I have two stories already planned and I'd like you guys to vote which one you prefer to read next:

**A) Superhero:** Kind of a Superman story. Quinn's planet was destroyed and she was sent to earth by her parents. She was found by Russel and Judy Fabray, two scientists who help her control her powers. At 17, she finds out she's not immune to two things: Adamantane – a crystalline compound lethal to her powers – and Rachel Berry, the girl who consumes her every thoughts ever since she first met her.

**B) Mobster:** Because The Family/Malavita gave me feels and I couldn't resist. Hiram Berry, a well known and respected Mobster in NY hires Quinn to protect his daughter Rachel, who's been receiving anon threats. Quinn thought it'd be an easy job, be she didn't count on three things: 1- Rachel is a Diva and gets on her nerves. 2- Rachel's boyfriend, Jesse St. James is a pain in the ass. 3- She fell in love with the mobster's daughter.

Which one do you guys prefer? :)

Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter! Review, please.


End file.
